Lune Écarlate
by michiru89
Summary: "Y en la locura de esta noche, a tus labios cortejo, mi cuerpo te entrego, visibles nuestros reflejos, mientras la Luna Escarlata festeja la Unión de lo Eterno" Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

_**Aclaraciones: **_

_**Los personajes que aquí aparecen no son de mi propiedad. Pertenecen al mundo de Jo Rowling. Yo no gano nada, mas que achatar mis dedos por escribir y algunas hermosas opiniones de los lectores. **_

_**Esta historia se centra en el 4 año de Howgarts del trio dorado. Es un tanto AU (universo alterno).**_

_**Mis más humildes disculpas por mis faltas de redacción y ortografía. **_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: **_

_**Fiera Inquieta**_

* * *

Fleur caminaba maldiciendo a cierto árbol que tuvo el valor de arañarle el brazo y aunque fuera ella la culpable, no lograba aguantar las palabras antisonantes dirigidas a aquel árbol que había pasado varios metros atrás. Siguió adentrándose al bosque "prohibido", sin duda alguna esa no era noche para que estuviera una solitaria y bella francesa además con sangre Veela y mucho menos si estaba, como vulgarmente dirían los libros, en "celo" o "tiempo de apareamiento", podía ver y oír a las criaturas que habían en el bosque, todas deseosas de tomar a la joven Veela, pero ninguna se atrevía, ninguna poseía el suficiente valor, por que hoy... Era Luna llena.

Fleur se detuvo un momento en la penumbra aspirando el olor de la noche, la humedad, el aroma de los árboles y algunos animales... Pero aún nada, no había rastro de su olor. Continuó caminando adentrándose más y más con cada paso. Miró al cielo y dejó escapar una sonrisa, hoy era Luna Llena, no había ni las mas remota posibilidad que no hubiera encuentro. Escuchó un ruido a su izquierda y se sobresalto ligeramente, vio que un lobo de pelaje gris del doble de su tamaño se acercaba a ella, la rubia no temió ni por un momento, observó al licántropo aspirar su aroma y después sacudir la cabeza, bajo la mirada y dando media vuelta se perdió dentro del bosque. La rubia continuó su camino con una sonrisa, ella era una indefensa joven Veela (por lo menos en el entorno tan peligroso de ese bosque) y era aún mas indefensa en esa "época" del mes, dónde las criaturas anhelaban poseer a un ser como ella, pero no tenia que temer, ella ya poseía dueño.

~**_Inicio FlashBack_~**

_Era la tercera noche en ese frío lugar, debía concentrarse en lograr ser la campeona de su colegio pero no podía evitar sentirse increíblemente incómoda. Contra toda sugerencia y regla salió del carruaje, necesitaba un poco de aire nocturno, un frio y congelante aire, apenas tomar el primer respiro sintió que sus pulmones se quejaban, pero eso era justo lo que buscaba, algo que le recordará su humanidad y su vulnerabilidad, caminó varios metros sin rumbo, observó a su alrededor y no reconoció su entorno, se había adentrado en el bosque y eso le aterró, no debía ponerle las cosas fáciles a ninguna criatura, las Veelas eran seres muy cotizados, casi trofeos. Intentó Retroceder sobre sus paso pero ya era demasiado tarde, observó a un desgastado lobo de pelaje gris manchado, con feas marcas sobre su pecho acercarse, con ojos de deseo, tragó en seco pues sabía que no tenía oportunidad alguna contra él, incluso si lograra convertirse, el lobo la dominaría en cuestión de segundos, dio un par de pasos atrás hasta que su espalada chocó con un árbol, la rubia suspiro temiendo lo peor._

_De repente un ruido la sobresalto, observó a su derecha y otro lobo, de pelaje castaño brillante y hermosos ojos miel gruñía a él de pelaje gris, el otro le respondió en un gruñido y el lobo café clavo sus garras sobre el árbol a su costado haciendo varias tiras por lo afilada de su garras, el lobo gris se mantuvo expectante un momento y después bajo la cabeza sumiso y retrocedió, en segundos había desaparecido. Fleur ahora miró al lobo café, su mente racional le decía que corriera, que huyera en cuánto antes, pero había algo que la hacia querer acercarse al animal. El lobo se acercó lentamente a Fleur, la rubia sintió que fueron eternos, sentía su aliento caliente, su cuerpo lleno de deseo, el licántropo al fin se acercó y la olió, Fleur sabía que no podía ni quería hacer nada para evitar lo que a continuación sucedería._

_~**Fin FlashBack**_~

Fleur miró a su alrededor y aspiró nuevamente, esta vez pudo sentir su esencia, sonrió ante el próximo triunfo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que aquél lobo la poseyó por primera vez, al amanecer sería su segunda prueba y debía descansar pero le era imposible evitar el encuentro. Escuchó otro par de ruidos provenientes del interior del bosque pero no le importó, Era Luna Llena, ella era una Veela deseosa de un encuentro sexual pero un encuentro con un único ser y todos en el bosque que pudieran acercarse a ella lo sabían. Ella olía, casi apestaba a feromona de lobo y no cualquier lobo, un lobo alfa. y con eso, ninguna criatura racional seria capaz de atreverse a poseerla. Ella ya tenía dueño, un hermoso lobo café, un lobo territorial y pasional. Se habían encontrado un par de veces, todos encuentros sexuales, y ella aún deseaba más, aún desconocía la identidad detrás del lobo, estaba ansiosa por conocer una cara, un nombre pero ella era la sumisa y si su lobo le ordenaba no seguirlo entonces ella no lo haría.

El aroma le inundó las fosas nasales y se giro para encontrarse con el objeto de su deseo. El lobo le mostraba sus dientes y sus garras estaban aferradas a un tronco, estaba evidentemente molesto y Fleur sabia porque, no se suponía que debían encontrarse esa noche, no se suponía que Fleur saliera por las noches pero le era simplemente imposible. Ella le sonrió y el lobo dejó su postura bélica para acercarse a la Veela, Fleur sintió su cuerpo cambiar, su piel se cubrió de unas hermosas escamas verdiazules, sus pupilas se agrandaron y sintió que sus uñas se convertían en afiladas garras. Observo que el lobo la miraba con admiración, la mandíbula del lobo era corta, sus ojos eran mieles casi amarillos, su cuerpo largo estaba cubierto de un grueso pelaje café, sus extremidades eran largas y entre sus piernas un muy excitado genital masculino.

El lobo paso su mandíbula por la clavícula de Fleur hasta llegar a su oreja, la rubia sentía la respiración agitada del licántropo, comenzó a despojarse con rapidez de su ropa, hasta quedar desnuda, sintió el suave pelaje contra su piel, se estremeció al sentir al lobo sobre sus pechos, sentía su entrepierna derretirse, su intimidad palpitaba casi dolorosamente por ser poseída. Y así fue, el lobo no espero un segundo más para penetrarla con furia y hacerla una vez más suya.

* * *

Fleur habia sido forzada a salir de ese maldito lago hace varios minutos atrás, estaba temblando de miedo, de temor por el futuro de su hermana. No le importaba los murmullos que las chicas de su escuela hacían, no le importaba defraudar el "honor y prestigio", tampoco le importaba los quejidos de la mujer rechoncha alegando por su salud, la mujer intentaba curarle varios rasguños y heridas que tenia su espalda y brazos, la rubia sonrió al pensar que no todos ellos eran de su fallida prueba, algunos pertenecían a su encuentro nocturno con su lobo. sus pensamientos fueron rotos al ver a Cedric romper la superficie del agua con la chica asiática con la que asistió al baile, poco después observo a Krum salir también con la chica con la que fue al baile, Fleur la vio un instante antes de retirar su mirada, esa chica le provocaba un extraño sentimiento, siguió observando el lago, faltaba el chico Potter y entonces solo le quedaría esperar que Gabrielle estuviera bien.

Minutos después un pelirrojo y su hermana salieron del agua ¡Salieron! Fleur estaba eufórica de la alegría, sostuvo a su hermana para ayudarla y comenzó a verificar su estado. Llamó a la mujer rechoncha para que le diera algo a Gabrielle, para que la curara de los leves rasguños, la mujer a regañadientes se ocupó de la niña. Fleur desvío su mirada y observó al joven Potter y al pelirrojo y corrió sin pensarlo a agradecerles.

- La has salvado... Aunque no era tu rehén -dijo la rubia con un hilo de voz y se acercó a besar ambas mejillas del chico- Tú la has ayudado -Le dijo al pelirrojo y también lo beso, justo a la mitad del segundo beso escucho un gruñido glutural y se giró.

Y encontró a la chica de cabellos castaños amiga de Potter que se había quejado por el gesto, tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y los ojos color miel con las pupilas pequeñas. Fleur sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y lo que nunca imagino sucedió, la Veela en su interior le ordenó retirarse y con la cabeza baja Fleur dio la vuelta y se alejó de ambos chicos. Estaba petrificada por lo que acababa de acontecer, la chica de cabellos castaños la había sometido con una mirada y casi como una bofetada mental se giró a ver a la castaña que la miraba, sus miradas se encontraron un segundo antes que la castaña desviará la mirada y en ese momento todo encajo, Fleur se dedicó a observarla, al fin su lobo tenia rostro.

* * *

_**Bueno... Aqui estoy con otra historia de mi pareja adorada (aún me pregunto ¿Cómo es que no me canso?).**_

_** Su duración... Aún la desconozco, me gusta mucho está idea pero algunos saben que tengo pendientes otros proyectos, así que aun me debato en la longevidad de esta pequeña idea. **_

_**Sé que tendrán varias dudas en mente pero conforme avance la historia se laa dejaré saber. **_

_**Gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer y gracias a aquellos que me dejen saber su opinion.**_

* * *

_**This is it... For now**_


	2. Chapter 2: Revelaciones

**_Agradecimientos: _**

**_Alexia potterhead: jajajaja, no quise alterar a tu pobre corazón. Pero para compensarlo aquí está otro capítulo :)_**

**_Qua3183: Si, llevaba un tiempo madurando la idea en mi cabeza, si tengo tres pero es no me subestimes que estoy quizás terminando una por la responsabilidad que tengo con las 3. _**

**_KORE25: Gracias por tu comentario y por alentarme, es un poco diferente a mi y eso me hacia estar insegura pero creo ha sido un acierto, Gracias por comentar. _**

**_ImCc: Me alegro de haberte sorprendido en el buen sentido, Gracias por estar siempre presente conmigo :) _**

**_Lunazul22: jajaja, me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que siga siendo de ti agrado._**

**_Karean: Gracias! Me alegro saber que los sorprendo en el buen sentido, jajaja no, no los castigare :)_**

**_Thestral212: si, algo diferente a mi pero... Se me ocurrio xD Es un milagro leerte! Pero no te preocupes que yo sé que aún sin comentario estas detrás de la pantalla leyendo :D _**

**_Marcedhampir777: Gracias por el apoyo! Estuve a punto de subirlo cuando vi tu review! Me alegra que te guste la historia y aun faltan ciertas verdades que develar del origen de la castaña. Gracias._**

* * *

**_Aclaraciones: _**

**_Los personajes que aquí aparecen no son de mi autoria._**

**_ Esta es un historia un tanto AU y las relaciones originales de J.K.R no serán las mismas. Está historia tiene un mayor alto de contenido.. Umm... "subidito" x/D... Sip, en esta trama jugaré más con lo erótico. _**

**_Como podrán leer Hermione es un poco O.C (fuera de su personaje, por lo menos de como lo planteo J.K) aquí es mas.. Posesiva y aventurada. ya habrán leido que hice el cambio de ojos de chocolate a miel. _**

**_Perdón por mi errores gramaticales _**

* * *

**_Capítulo 2:_**

* * *

_Luna, tú que eres testigo de nuestra pasión,_

_Luna dile a mi amor que no hay distancia entre los dos,_

_Que ni el tiempo nos apartará de nuestra Ilusión_,

_No importara el lugar dónde ella esté dile que la distancia no es obstáculo para nuestro amor_,

_Amémonos con valor demostrándole al mundo que todavía existe el amor. Luna dile a mi amor que poco falta para estar juntos_,

_Que la vida será chica para demostrar lo que sentimos_

_Luna dile que le mando besos con el viento_

_Y que suyos son mis sentimientos_.

Fleur dejó escapar un largo suspiro y al fin cerró el libro que estaba leyendo. Miro hacia el lago, el sol estaba a punto de perderse en el horizonte, habían pasado varias semanas evitando el encuentro o la simple mirada de aquella chica, pero habían sido las semanas más infernales de su existencia, inicialmente la chica también la había evadido pero después de la primera semana sentía su mirada, la estaba intentando descifrar, intentando un encuentro, ahora que su lobo tenia rostro había una fuerza invisible que la atraía a aquella chica. Era imposible seguirse ocultando, sabía que tenia que hablar con ella, no quería que solo durante la Luna llena fueran sus encuentros. Observó de nuevo al horizonte, el sol era una pequeña franja. Elevó la mirada y observó la leve sombra de la Luna y los sentimientos se le aglomeraron, quería odiarla por unirla a esa chica y por otra parte quería agradecerle por ser la causante de la unión.

Suspiró y guardó el libro en su bolso, se levantó de su lugar y se echó la bolsa al hombro. Caminó hacia el carruaje para dejar sus cosas antes de ir al comedor, encontró a un par de amigas conversando algún tema y fingió prestar atención, llegó al comedor y habían pocas personas, le dio un pequeño beso a Gabrielle y la menor le dedicó una sonrisa antes de regresar a su conversación con la extraña chica de Ravenclaw cuyo nombre recordaba perfectamente... Luna... Esas pequeñas 4 letras que tanto significado acarreaban. Dio un sorbo a su jugo, no tenía mucho apetito por lo que únicamente jugaba con la comida. De nuevo sintió una mirada sobre ella y se mordió el labio antes de poder levantar la vista, y ahí estaba, esos ojos color miel que tantas noches habia soñado, la chica frunció el ceño, probablemente preguntándose por el repentino valor de Fleur de devolverle la mirada.

Fleur sentía la necesidad de correr hacia ella, sentía imposible poder romper la conexión visual, sintió cómo su respiración se hacía más agitada y cuándo creyó estar apunto de ir a su lado, la conexión se rompió, una chica de cabellos pelirrojos urgía la atención de la castaña, Fleur sintió molestia de ver a la pelirroja tratar con tanta cercanía a la otra, la castaña le sonrió débilmente a su amiga antes de continuar cenando, Fleur intentó volver a su comida pero le fue imposible concentrarse.

De nuevo dirigió su mirada a la castaña y ahí estaba, observó lo que le pareció una discusión y la castaña se levantó de la mesa sola. Fleur tomó el valor que tenía- Me retiro, nos vemos en el carruaje -Se excuso antes de levantarse y seguir el mismo camino de la castaña. Podía sentir su fragancia por todo el corredor, era diferente a su esencia de lobo, era mas sutil y dulce pero igual de adictiva, apresuró el paso para poder alcanzarla y al doblar el corredor sintió que la aprisionaban contra la pared.

-Tsk, Tsk -Chasqueó la lengua la castaña mientras mantenía a Fleur pegada a la pared- ¿Qué quieres?

Fleur sintió miedo un instante antes de relajarse, esa chica era menor que ella y con habilidades limitadas, además era su lobo, y su lobo era incapaz de dañarla- Hablar -Dijo mientras observaba los ojos color miel con leves franjas achocolatadas, tenía las pestañas largas y una nariz respingada, labios color rosa y seguramente muy suaves

- Puedo sentir tu olor a metros... -La castaña dejo de poner fuerza y dio libertad a la otra, por primera vez

Fleur la miró en silencio antes de hablar- ¿Entonces siempre lo supiste? Que era yo

La castaña desvío la mirada, por primera vez Fleur se sintió en control- No debiste salir... ¿Acaso no te advirtieron que es bosque prohibido?

Fleur sonrió- Fleur Delacour -hizo una pausa y miró en los ojos color miel- Pero eso ya lo sabes... ¿y tú?

Pero la otra no contestó- ¿Es relevante?

Fleur se río, estaba envalentada por la extraña poca autoridad de la castaña- ¿Qué si es relevante? Disculpa que quiera saber el nombre de quién me folla cada Luna llena

La castaña se giró a verla con evidente molestia por su declaración y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, Fleur supo al instante que había escogido mal sus palabras, la castaña levantó una ceja- Palabras demasiado vulgares para alguien con su nivel -La chica desvío la mirada y dejo escapar un suspiro- Hermione Granger -Dijo al fin

Fleur sonrió, tenia un rostro y un nombre- Hermione... -Pronunciando las palabras y degustando el sonido en su propia voz- Creo que debemos hablar

La chica la miro de nuevo- ¿Sobre?

La rubia la miraba incrédula- Quizás seria conveniente hablar de... Nuestros encuentros... De Luna Llena

- No creo que haya de que hablar, es algo que tú ni yo podemos evitar

-Ni queremos -Declaró la francesa, la castaña se giró a verla- Por lo menos yo no

- ¿Quieres estar atada a... Una bestia? -Preguntó al fin dudativa la joven lobo

Negando con la cabeza la rubia contesto- Por si no te has dado cuenta estamos en las mismas condiciones -Fleur se echó el pelo hacia atrás con la mano y observó como la castaña cerraba los ojos

-No hagas eso -Dijo en un susurro la castaña con los puños cerrados, luchando por contenerse

Fleur sonrió, su lobo tenía un punto débil- ¿Porqué? -Pero no hubo respuesta y la rubia sacudió su cabello- ¿Te gusta mi aroma? -susurró acercándose a la otra- ¿Te provoca?

La rubia sintió cómo era nuevamente aprisionada a la pared pero esta vez el cuerpo de la castaña estaba sobre ella, era ligeramente más pequeña pero su estatura no le restaba autoridad, sintió la respiración caliente de la otra, su aroma a vainilla la estaba provocando, un cosquilleo comenzó en su entrepierna- Te... Dije... Que... -La castaña hizo una pausa aspirando el aroma del cuello de Fleur y haciendo que la francesa se erizara-... No... Lo... Hicieras... -Fleur cerró los ojos y sostuvo la cintura de la castaña atrayéndola hacia si- ¿Porqué te empeñas en desobedecerme? -la castaña rozo su nariz contra la mejilla de la otra- Si fueras... Diferente... No te lo permitiría

Fleur sonrió, su entrepierna pedía a gritos atención, las acciones en conjunto con el tono de voz de la castaña la estaban excitando- Lo siento -Dijo al fin

Sintió a la castaña reír y abrió sus ojos, las pupilas de Hermione era muy pequeñas- ¿Lo sientes? -dijo antes de pasar su nariz y aspirar desde el oído de la rubia- Te diré lo que yo siento- con sus labios rozo el lóbulo de la oreja y bajo hasta su cuello para susurrar- Puedo sentir tu excitación... Puedo olerla... -Y al fin besó el cuello de la rubia, pasaba su lengua por todo su largo y daba repentinas mordidas, Fleur sintió sus pezones reclamar atención, su entrepierna derretirse ante el leve contacto- No me gusta que me desobedezcas... -se acercó al rostro de Fleur, la rubia se inclinó para intentar besarla pero la castaña se separo y chasqueó la lengua- Eres mía

Fleur sabía la respuesta desde antes que la declaración saliera de labios de la castaña- Si... Lo soy -observó a la castaña sonreír y por fin dejo sus labios unirse, sus manos se aferraron al cuello de su lobo, el beso se hizo profundo, sentía la lengua de la otra juguetear con la suya, las manos de la castaña fueron deslizándose por sus costados hasta llegar a sus glúteos y apretarlos con fuerza, la rubia sintió levantarse del suelo y enredo sus piernas en la cintura de la otra, podía notar que a la otra no le provocaba ningún esfuerzo levantarla- Por favor -imploró Fleur

Hermione sonrió y se separó- ¿Por favor qué?

Fleur trataba de recuperar el aliento- Hazme tuya...

La otra sonrió pero bajo a Fleur y se separó- Creí que querías hablar

Fleur estaba frustrada- creí que tú no -Tomó un respiro para intentar componerse- Además... Ya hemos quedado en que soy tuya... pensé que eso significaba algo...

-Para el lobo y la Veela si... ¿Que hay para Hermione y Fleur? -Ahora estaban a una distancia segura

- Somos los mismo -Fleur se acomodó la falda- Quizás a ti te parezca una maldición... Pero vas a tener que vivir con eso y es mejor que aprendas a aceptarlo y aún mejor -Fleur sonrió- a gozarlo... -Sabía que a su lobo no le haría gracia pero también sabia que no haría nada para retenerla así que comenzó a alejarse, un par de metros adelante se giró y la miro- No sé tú... Pero por lo menos Yo... Te escogido a Ti... Lobo o no... Te he escogido... Y esa es mi decisión... Es decisión de Fleur... ¿y tú Hermione? -La rubia continuó caminando por el corredor.

Al salir del castillo sintió el frio congelarle la piel, camino temblando hasta llegar al caluroso carruaje, internada en sus pensamientos entró a su cuarto, necesitaba darse un baño e intentar alejar los deseos que tenía.

* * *

Hermione observó a la rubia irse y se pegó contra la pared, era bastante estresante sentir perder el control con la rubia. Tenia que aceptar que su lobo no era del todo responsable, desde el día que vio entrar a la rubia en el gran salón se sintió enormemente atraída hacia ella y cuando aquella noche su lobo tomó el control e hizo suya a la Veela, Hermione no pudo dejar de sonreír la semana siguiente, porque sabia que Fleur habia sido suya y sin objeción, odiaba perder y odiaba tener que aceptar que Fleur tenia razón, el lobo y ella eran uno.

Comenzó a caminar para llegar a la sala común, sus amigos conocían muy bien su condición de Licántropo y apenas el año anterior se habían entusiasmado mucho, Ron por sobre Harry se la habia pasado diciendo que ellos eran los siguientes "merodeadores", Harry por supuesto se había entusiasmado pero Hermione no tenía la misma ilusión. Desde corta edad sabía que era adoptada, era algo que sus padres siempre le habían dejado claro pero no por ello era menos querida en su familia, al contrario, su padre y madre la amaban inmensamente, a ninguno le importaba que ella fuera maga o loba.

Desde sus inicios en Hogwarts había gozado de recorrer el bosque, cuando estaba en el bosque sufrió varias heridas por lobos mayores. Pero a base de agresiones aprendió a defenderse y atacar, a su corta edad (como lobo) ya se habia ganado una reputación entre los demás, según Dumbledore "Era un lobo alfa" pero ella no podía entenderlo, creía que para ser alfa debía tener una manada y ella habia dejado muy claro que era independiente, hubieron varias manadas que quisieron integrarla pero ella se defendió para permanecer libre. Como lobo podía permitirse cambiar a voluntad a excepción de la Luna Llena, era el único día que no se podía reprimir de cambiar por un par de horas. En Hogwarts había más estudiantes con licantropía de los que ella hubiera imaginado, tenía el consuelo que solo un par se le insinuaban (por aquello de "lobo alfa") y el resto no se entrometía.

Lo que más le incomodaba era que cuando cambiaba a Lobo, obtenía los órganos masculinos, eso era algo que habia omitido contarles a sus amigos, sin embargo el director (aquella vez que lo contó) parecía muy interesado en el detalle. Cuando era lobo tenia plena conciencia, todos sus maestros y director que conocían si condición habían acordado que ella era un lobo "inusual", pues la mayoría perdía la conciencia y era incapaz de dominar sus instintos, pero ella no, ella sabia lo que hacia esos días, manejaba sus acciones, habia podido manejar todo a discreción y perfección hasta aquel día, aquella noche que el aroma a menta le inundó el olfato y por mucho esfuerzo que puso, su cuerpo actuó sobre su razón, había ido en busca de cierto aroma hasta que dio con la fuente y le fue imposible resistirse a tomar a Fleur, porque antes de que tomará su forma Veela, habia visto con claridad a Fleur. La chica de cabellos rubios, la francesa campeona de Beauxbatons y de belleza incomparable.

Suspiró al saber que no podía resistirse a ella, era el único ser que sacaba de sus casillas a la castaña, habia soportado verla con el chico Ravenclaw en el baile de navidad, había soportado verla bailar con él y con otros más, haciendo derroche de egocentrismo pero verla besar a Ron habia sido la gota que derramó el vaso y se habia recriminado tantas veces por eso. Se había dejado llevar por su impulso territorial y por ello Fleur ahora conocía su identidad. En un inició pensó que la rubia se arrepentiría y que la rechazaría, pero una vez más la rubia la habia sorprendido, pues le habia dejado en claro que quería algo con ella, con Hermione sabelotodo Granger y eso la hacia erguirse de orgullo. Entró a la sala común y estaba casi vacía, caminó hacia su recámara y al abrirla se encontró durmiendo en su cama a Ginny, la pelirroja habia tenido un flechazo por Harry durante su primer año en el colegio pero después todo cambio, ambas se hicieron muy unidas y ahora, tenía el mal presentimiento de que Ginny esperaba algo más.

La miró un momento antes de hablarle- Levántate Ginny -Sacudió el hombro de la menor

Ginevra se levantó y se puso de pie- Herms... Perdón por lo del comedor... No quise... Tú sabes... No fue mi intención...

-Está bien -La castaña no tenia humor- Todo bien ¿Nos vemos mañana?

Ginny asintió- Hasta mañana

Hermione dejó salir un suspiro, por lo menos Ron había cambiado su objeto de deseo de ella a las chicas de Beauxbatons pero Ginny seguía tenía teniendo la misma posición soñadora frente a ella. Se culpaba porque antes de conocer a Fleur le habia dado esperanzas a la pelirroja, incluso disfrutaba de coquetear con ella pero ya no era así, las cosas habían cambiado. Su lobo bien disfrutaría de tener un clan de hembras pero Hermione estaba interesada en la rubia. una vez despojada de sus ropas entró a su cama para intentar despejar sus pensamientos.

La mañana siguiente fue muy estresante, ellos debían ser los chicos con peor suerte en Hogwarts, tenían una capacidad inaudita para meterse en problemas. Ginny no hacia mas que reclamarle a Ron por ser el culpable y la castaña comenzaba a hartarse. Era suficiente con tener una detención de medio día en las mazmorras en lugar de ir a Hogsmeade como para agregarle escuchar los quejidos de ambos pelirrojos, sospechaba que Harry tenía el mismo pensamiento.

-¡Suficiente! -Gritó la castaña y observó como Ginny de inmediato daba un pequeño saltó y Ron torcía la boca, Harry esbozo media sonrisa- Tenemos claro que Malfoy... El maldito hurón... Nos ha metido en esto... Ahora demonos prisa porque en verdad quiero ir a las tres escobas y ustedes no son de apoyo.

Los cuatro continuaron trabajando en silencio y tratando que fuese rápido. Hermione siempre habia sido muy callada con sus amigos, muy introvertida socialmente y la mayoría del tiempo gozaba de leer. Pocas veces se permitía levantar la voz y perder sus estribos, la primera vez que lo habia hecho fue el año pasado cuando gozo de golpear a Malfoy y éste año estaban aconteciendo demasiados eventos que la hacían perder su habitual calma. Pero cuando Hermione levantaba la voz y dejaba salir su carácter alfa era mejor quedarse callado y tragarse el orgullo. Un claro ejemplo de ello era Daphne de Slytherin, que pertenecía a un clan, ella era uno de los eslabones más sumisos pero en un acto de valentía intento poseer a Hermione, la versión "Oficial" habia sido que se cayo de la escoba sobre el sauce boxeador, paso una semana en la enfermería para recuperarse. Hermione no gozaba de herir o someter a los demás pero lo gustaba dejar muy en claro su independencia.

Por fin tenía en frente su tan deseada cerveza de mantequilla, estaba de un buen humor, bromeaba con sus amigos e incluso dejaba que Ginny intentara un acercamiento, su día hubiese sido perfecto si no fuese porque su sensible nariz captó las hormonas de SU Veela y definitivamente no estaban siendo para ellas, la castaña se paró de inmediato y se excuso con sus amigos, se dio cuenta que Harry estaba preocupado pero ella se limitó a decir que todo estaba bien, que únicamente necesitaba atender unos asuntos.

* * *

-¿Todo bien? -Preguntó Gabrielle a su hermana mayor

Fleur asintió y tomó el pequeño frasco que su madre habia mandado entre sus manos para dejarlo caer en su bolsillo, levantó su varita e hizo cenizas la carta que hace poco habia recibido- Todo bien -Recalco a su hermana- Vamos al desayuno

- Me gustaría que me platicaras -Confeso la menor

-Eres muy joven, no son temas que me gustaría discutir contigo -la mayor sonrió- te prometo que si algo realmente grande pasa te lo diré

Gabrielle asintió, sabia que su hermana y una chica de Gryffindor tenían encuentros pero más de ello no. Tomó sus pertenencias y se miró una ultima vez en el espejo, hoy saldría con Luna y estaba muy emocionada por ello.

Fleur camino por los pasillos vestida de manera casual, con un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa deportiva y una sudadera, planeaba acompañar a su hermana menor hasta Hogsmeade y si algo le gustaba quizás comprar algo, desayuno en su usual enajenamiento, esta vez no sintió ninguna mirada sobre ella y al intentar buscar a la castaña se llevo la sorpresa de que no estaba. Necesitaba hablar con su lobo, al menos verla así que se propuso buscarla. Acompañar a Gabriella fue prácticamente un martirio, la menor estaba muy emocionada y demasiado hiperactiva.

- A las 6 Gabi, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos ¿De acuerdo? -Condicionó a su hermana menor y la niña asintió para ir corriendo a lado de su amiga- Adiós -Susurró Fleur sintiéndose ligeramente abandonada.

Caminó sin rumbo varios metros, el lugar más prometedor habia sido la tienda de dulces y de resto le pareció muy aburrido, camino hacia la "casa de los gritos" y se mantuvo un momento en silencio, observándola y con su paleta en boca. Necesita ir en busca de Hermione, quería hablar con ella, tenerla, la Luna Llena se aproximaba y quería dejar las cosas en claro antes de su seguro encuentro, instintivamente tanteo el frasco en su bolsillo que horas antes su madre le había enviado, su progenitora era muy consiente de la situación de la rubia y si no fuera por ese pequeño frasco que le enviaban cada mes, estaría seguramente preñada, pero ello era algo que no se podía permitir, por más que su Veela protestara cada que tomaba la poción, ella no podía darse el lujo de quedar embarazada.

-Hermoso -Fleur giro su cabeza para ver a la dueña de esa voz y descubrió a una chica de menor estatura que la propia, cabellos negros y ojos azules, una chica muy atractiva.

-¿Perdón? -Fleur giro todo su cuerpo para quedar frente a la chica

-Hermoso... La vista -Completó la joven

Fleur asintió y sonrió- Si, dicen que es un lugar embrujado

La chica echó una carcajada y se acercó a la rubia para quedar muy cerca- Si está embrujado... Entonces no me importaría caer en tu maldición

Fleur observó a los lados y se percató de la soledad- ¿Disculpa?

- Eres hermosa -La chica tomó un mechón de pelo rubio, Fleur de un manotazo le arrebató su cabello y lo colocó detrás- Vamos Veela... Yo sé que amas ser dominada y yo estaré encantada de dominarte -Las pupilas de la chica se hicieron más pequeñas y Fleur levantó una ceja bastante sorprendida- Si, lo soy... Soy la siguiente alfa en mi clan... No me hagas hacerlo por las malas... Aunque me encantaría someterte -La pelinegra le agarró las muñecas y en un rápido movimiento lamió el cuello de la Veela, Fleur quiso resistirse pero eran aquellos días del mes que le era imposible no deterrirse ante el contacto de la piel, sentía la necesidad de ser poseída. Ese NO era su lobo y esa declaración retumbaba una y otra vez en su mente pero su cuerpo decía otra cosa, estaba ansiosa por el contacto, era algo muy difícil de resistir.

* * *

_**ChanChan xD turururum xD Tendrán que imaginar que pasa o esperar al siguiente xD Esta historia me está gustando mucho ¿a ustedes? Es bastante diferente a mi estilo pero me gusta. **_

_**Para resolver dudas, la chica es Pansy, en el próximo dirá su nombre. **_

_**Gracias por el apoyo! En verdad tiene mejor aceptación de la que creí :) **_

* * *

_** ¡Feliz cumpleaños Minxi-San! (lamento que me hayas informado hasta ahorita) ¡Que tengas un buen cumpleaños! ¡Diviértete! **_

* * *

_**This is it... For now**_


	3. Chapter 3: De Dueños y Posesiones

_**Agradecimientos: **_

**_Marcedhampir 777: No, no tienes que esperar mucho para mis actualizaciones, me gusta hacerlo con frecuencia a menos que ocurra algo de fuerza mayor. Aquí podrás ver que pasa con Pansy y porqué. Gracias por leer! _**

**_Alexia Potterhead: jajaja si llega pero ¿Habra sangre? Tendras que averiguarlo. ¿Yo? No, creo que los personajes son los que te sorprenden. _**

**_ImCc: meditare lo de Ron pero la verdad es que el chico no me cae bien asi que no puedo evitarlo xD _**

**_Thestral212: jajaja te complaci. Espero esté capitulo sea de tu agrado._**

**_Karean: "enrolle su cola" jajajaja, me dio mucha risa, si algo asi sucedera pero mejor te dejo que lo leas! Mil gracias por seguir la historia!_**

**_VSATGPFAN88: jajaja no habia otro nombre de usuario más complicado? Me ha costado aprendermelo, antes tenia que ver letra por letra como era ahora creo me he adaptado y solo veo cada 3 letras xD. Quizás algun día escriba algo que no te guste y pierdas tu cariño hacia mi. Jajajaja muero! Esa es la palabra muero! Muero de risa con tus comentarios, en serio que si xD Espero no tener que recurrir a tu latigo y silla imaginaria para alejar a Pansy pero... Dudo que se quede quieta. Gracias por tus comentarios que siempre me alegran! :) _**

* * *

**_ Aclaraciones: _**

**_Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Me disculpo por mi mala ortografía._**

* * *

**_Capítulo 3: _**

**_De dueños y posesiones _**

* * *

Fleur sentía necesidad de más pero el contacto de esa piel no le satisfacía, la hacia sentir incómoda- Detente -Comentó la rubia a la mujer- Detente -Fleur clavó sus uñas en la espalda de la otra y la pelinegra se separó por el dolor

- Perra -Dijo la mujer tocándose la herida que le habia sido propinada, Fleur se alejó y quiso correr pero fue jalada del brazo haciendo que se tambaleara- Nunca te di permiso que te fueras

Fleur intento zafarse del amarre, pero la mujer tenía demasiada fuerza- Resulta que tú no me ordenas -Fleur forcejeó un poco más, sentía su brazo arder

-Por ahora... Pero vas a tener que hacerlo

-No me parece Parkinson -Habló Hermione desde atrás, tenia la respiración agitada por la distancia que recorrió.

Pansy sonrió y al fin soltó a Fleur y sonriendo se acercó unos pasos a Hermione- Granger... Ya me parecía que esta Veela olía a algo muy... Conocido... -Seguía sonriendo

Hermione sentía su sangre hervir pero se mantuvo sin mostrar emoción- Tú sabes perfectamente a que huele ella... -Hermione le dirigió una leve mirada a Fleur que se agarraba el brazo con un gesto de dolor y de nuevo miró a Pansy, avanzó unos pasos hacia ella y Pansy parecía no amendentrarse pero al fin dio un paso hacía atrás pero sin someterse- Sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que te metas conmigo

Pansy la miró antes de contestar- Si te unieras a mí... Si me aceptaras... Si tú quisieras

Hermione interrumpió el discurso para soltar una sonora carcajada- ¿A eso va? ¿A qué no puedes tenerme? Parkinson tú no eres mujer para mi -Hermione se acercó hasta quedar a muy poca distancia- Entiéndelo -su mandíbula se tenso- Nunca seré tuya o de estúpido Clan

-¿Por esa Veela? No me hagas reír... Ella es débil... Y tú lo eres más por aferrarte a ella... Conmigo tú...

-contigo nada -De nuevo interrumpió y aspiró una gran cantidad de aire- Ella es más mujer que tú -Hermione vio en el rostro de la otra el dolor reflejado

-Escucha maldita... No te permito

De nuevo fue interrumpida, Hermione tomó su quijada con una mano y le hizo retroceder varios pasos, sus pupilas disminuyeron, bajo su mano y apretó el cuello de la otra- Escúchame bien tú a mi... -Hermione apretó más la garganta de la otra y Pansy intentaba deshacer el amarre pero sus fuerzas no lograban superar a la otra- No te permito que me hables así. Estoy harta de tus niñerías... Estoy harta de tus Juegos... Si no ajustó cuentas contigo de lobo a lobo es por el respeto que le tengo a tu madre... -Con la mano que le quedaba disponible acarició la mejilla de la Slytherin y le sonrió fríamente- Pero si te vuelves a acercar a lo que es mío... Si vuelves a intentar una idiotez como esa... Te voy a tener que retar a duelo... -La castaña sonrió- Y no te va a gustar -Hermione soltó a la pelinegra empujándola hacia atrás y haciendo que cayera de espaldas

-No siempre va a ser así -Reclamó Pansy sosteniendo su adolorido cuello

-Lárgate antes de que me arrepienta -Hermione dio la vuelta y observó a Fleur que se mantenía callada

-Algun día...

-¡Ahora! -Gritó Hermione frunciendo el ceño y mostrando un poco los dientes. Pansy se sobresalto y se fue del lugar con paso torpe, Hermione la vio irse y sonrió, se giró a Fleur y se le borró la sonrisa, la observó unos instantes- Tú y yo tenemos algo que aclarar -Hermione se dio la vuelta y saltó la baranda de púas- vamos -le ordenó y continuó su camino sin mirar atrás. Escuchaba los pasos de Fleur, podía oler su miedo, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a seguir su camino, paso varios obstáculos antes de llegar, llegó a la entrada del lugar.

-¿La casa de los gritos? -Preguntó Fleur un poco nerviosa

-No está embrujada, son solo cuentos. Es mi escondite favorito, es mi territorio -Dijo intentando tranquilizar a la rubia- Nadie se acercará -Hermione pasó y entró a la sala del lugar. Fleur se sorprendió de ver todo muy limpio, un sillón de color rojo estaba enfrente de la chimenea, atrás una mesa y un par de sillas. Hermione movió su varita y la chimenea se encendió- Déjame ver eso

Fleur se acercó a la mesa dónde estaba la castaña y extendió su mano lastimada, Hermione hizo varios movimientos en silencio hasta que su mano dejó de sangrar y al fin quedo una ligera mancha roja, Fleur hubiese podido hacerlo por si misma pero prefirió no objetar. Observó a Hermione levantarse de la mesa e irse a sentar al sillón, Fleur caminó detrás de ella sin animarse a sentarse a su lado, permaneció de pie observando a las llamas- Perdón -Dijo en un susurro

Hermione sonrió- No puedes andar sola por ahí, paseando por dónde se te antoje -Hermione cerró los ojos y dio un gran aspiro de aire- No en estos días del mes -Abrió los ojos y se levantó, quedó frente a Fleur- Dime... ¿Tanto te excita Parkinson? -El tono de voz habia cambiado

Fleur se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza- No, no... Es sólo... Estoy en época...

Hermione negó con la cabeza deteniendo la explicación de la otra- ¿Y eres así de fácil cada mes?

Fleur no pudo evitar el dolor de aquellas palabras- Por si no lo notaste me defendí... Me negué

-¡No! -La castaña se dio cuenta de que alzó la voz- No lo suficiente... Si era necesario te rompías el brazo negándote

-¿Muy territorial? -Fleur sabía que estaba mal, lo supo desde el momento en que oyó el tono de su voz pero continuó- ¿Dónde estabas antes de que me lastimará el brazo? -La castaña no contestó, Fleur pudo ver la molestia, sabía que lo que hacía estaba muy pero que muy mal- Te diré dónde... Huyendo de mi... Porque al menos tu caliente lobo me utiliza para satisfacerse, al menos una vez al mes... Pero tú...Tú eres una cobarde... Tú no te atreves a reclamar algo que es tuyo -Fleur tragó en seco del miedo, reunió el único hilo de voz que le quedaba- Porque tu no tienes el valor de poseerme

Hermione torció la boca y se acercó a Fleur, la empujó con fuerza, la rubia quedó pegada a la pared completamente sin habla pero aún intentaba mantener la mirada, Hermione tomó del cuello a la joven rubia y se acercó a su oído- Vas a aprender a quién perteneces

(_N/A: niños abstenerse de leer, personas con problemas cardiacos y/o respiratorios, así cómo gente sensible y soltera_)

Hermione tomó ambas manos de la rubia y las elevó sobre su cabeza, pegándolas contra la pared, inmovilizándola. Comenzó a besar a la rubia con fervor por el cuello, subía hasta su oreja y mordió la parte superior de ésta. Bajó una de sus manos libres y apretó el pecho izquierdo de la rubia, Fleur dejó escapar un suspiro y buscó los labios de la otra, Hermione soltó ambas manos de la rubia que de inmediato se dirigieron a la cintura de la castaña.

El beso era apasionado, ambas lenguas luchaban por el control, Fleur logró mover sus manos hacia el borde de la blusa de su lobo y se la sacó, con la nueva piel expuesta los ojos de Fleur brillaron, clavó sus uñas sobre la espalda de la otra, Hermione dejó salir un gemido antes de hablar- Cómo Fleur... No la Veela... Fleur -Dijo antes de sacar la blusa de la francesa y bajar a devorar la clavícula, tomó ambos pechos y los comenzó a masajear, una leve sonrisa escapó de sus labios al darse cuenta que el sostén de Fleur se abría por delante, eso era suerte, lo desabrochó y sin meditación atrapó un pezón de la rubia en su boca, Fleur se aferró a la cabeza de la castaña , revolvía sus cabellos y dejaba escapar varios gemidos, necesitaba ser tomada, le urgía atención en su zona íntima.

Hermione cambió de pecho y comenzó a morder un poco más fuerte, con una mano apretó el otro pecho de Fleur y la fue subiendo mientras sus uñas arañaban la piel a su paso, tomó el cuello de Fleur y araño uno de sus costados, sintió que Fleur tomaba su mano y mordía la yema de sus dedos. Hermione retiró su mano y fue bajando sus besos, desabrochó el pantalón de la rubia y conforme iba bajándolo iba propinando besos en los muslos de la otra, al fin el pantalón cayó hasta los talones, de nuevo comenzó a besar las piernas y sus manos sujetaron el elástico de la ropa interior, lo deslizaron hasta que cayó. Hermione subió para encontrarse con la rubia, cerró lo ojos y pudo oler la excitación de Fleur.

La rubia la abrazó y besó en los labios, desabrochó el sostén de la castaña, Hermione se separó para dejarlo caer, se pegó a Fleur y su cuerpo tembló al sentir los pechos de Fleur sobre los propios, sentía los pezones erectos de la otra sobre su piel- Tú pantalón -Susurró Fleur antes de comenzar a devorar la oreja de su lobo, Hermione con manos temblorosas por la excitación se deshizo de la prenda en conjunto con su ropa interior, ahora estaba completamente desnuda, hundió su rostro en el cuello de Fleur para besarlo y colocó una de sus piernas entre las de Fleur, sintió cómo se resbalaba por la humedad y presionó un poco mas. Fleur gimió de puro placer, la rubia subió una de sus piernas hasta la cintura de la castaña, poniendo fuerza para pegarla mas hacia si.

Hermione sintió la humedad de la francesa sobre su vientre, bajó su mano, le pellizcó uno de los pezones rosados y bajó por su vientre, sintió el inicio del vello y mordió con fuerza a Fleur en el cuello, de nuevo un gemido, al fin bajó su mano hasta el objeto del deseo, sus dedos se deslizaron con suma facilidad, Fleur estaba demasiado excitada e inconsientemente movió sus caderas para hacer más rápida la penetración. Hermione deslizó dos dedos por la entrada de Fleur y los gemidos de placer no se hicieron esperar, posicionó su mano para que con la palma rozara el clítoris de la rubia- otro más -Pidió la rubia- y Hermione deslizó un tercer dedo, se besaron un momento en la boca y la castaña se separo para morder el cuello de la otra.

Fleur se aferró al cuello de Hermione, lo mordía y besaba para intentar ahogar sus gemidos, pero poco funcionaba, el placer le nublaba la razón, sintió que las embestidas aumentaban de velocidad y fuerza, presionó el cuerpo de Hermione contra él de ella, sus uñas se clavaron en la espalda de la castaña y sintió su cuerpo tensarse y erizarse ante la sensación, mordió el hombro de Hermione con fuerza y sintió sus fluidos salir de su cuerpo. La mano de la castaña se retiró bañada en los jugos de la Veela, sentía el cuarto entero oler a sexo.

_(N/A: Respiren... Fin de la escena_)

Fleur intentaba recuperar el aliento, sintió que la castaña se separaba, Fleur la sostuvo del brazo y la besó suavemente en los labios- Soy completamente tuya -Declaró la francesa y sintió a su lobo sonreír.

- Lo eres -Hermione la besó suavemente y acarició su mejilla, soltó un suspiro y se dio la vuelta, el tono de voz cambió - Debes aprender a obedecer... No puedes estar empeñada en llevarme la contraria -Hermione se agachó y recogió sus ropas

-Espera -Dijo Fleur e intentó besarla

Hermione le retiró la cabeza- Podrás tenerme, pero no hoy... Tienes que ganarlo... -La castaña comenzó a vestirse- Debemos hablar y no puedo concentrarme con tu desnudez

Fleur asintió, prefería estar la tarde entera haciendo el amor con Hermione pero sabía que debía de dejar de ser tan terca y buscar problemas. Se vistió sin rechistar, aún acalorada. Caminó al sillón y se dejo caer, sentía ganas de dormir pero debía mantenerse despierta por un momento más.

Hermione la observó- Primero... Eres una Veela... Creí que sabias tomar precauciones

-Lo sé y sé cuidarme... Sé tomar precauciones

-¿Pero?

-Tú me evades, tu me rechazas ¿Que esperabas que hiciera?

-Lo que hiciste todo el tiempo... Nada -Hermione cambio su aspecto hosco

-Lo siento

-Si, si, si "lo siento", "lo siento", "lo siento", ya me dijiste eso -Escúchame Fleur- Hermione se acercó- Con el clan de Parkinson no se juega... Ella te tiene fichada porque sabe que me te quiero -Hermione acarició su mejilla- y créeme que no te va a dejar en paz

-¿Porque la dejaste ir?

Hermione se alejó un poco- Su madre... La respeto mucho -La castaña torció la boca- Ella me enseñó las reglas de está maldición, me enseñó como se rige está vida... La conocí en mis primeros paseos nocturnos en Hogwarts... Si -Dijo al ver la cara de interrogación de Fleur- Ella vive aquí... Su clan la desterró cuándo ella se negó a vivir en concubinato y Dumbledore la aceptó aquí... Si, Parkinson lo sabe pero no habla con ella. Los Parkinson son unos de los clanes más antiguos y venerados... -Hizo una pausa para esperar que Fleur digiriera la información- Contestando a tu pregunta, la dejé ir ilesa porque ella es la próxima en comandar el clan de su padre... No puedo simplemente golpearla... Debo convocar a un duelo por su status... Un duelo a muerte... Porque si simplemente la agredo sin convocar al duelo entonces todo su clan me cazara y como comprenderás yo no buscó más problemas de los que tengo actualmente -Fleur le apretó la mano y le sonrió- No es que tema por mi vida, Parkinson es débil, quizás no de fuerza o habilidad pero de decisión es débil y eso influye mucho en una pelea... Pero yo nunca he matado y no me gustaría empezar

-¿No sabes quiénes son tus padres? -preguntó la rubia y observó como la castaña negaba- Es un poco obvio que no te fue transferido por mordida, debe ser genético

Hermione asintió- Mi primera transformación fue a los 8, La profesora McGonagall había acudido a mi casa una semana antes para informar y advertir a mis padres así que todo estaba previsto

-Lo siento, creo que debió ser muy abrupto para ti lidiar con todo eso

Hermione se encogió de hombros restándole importancia- Cuándo recién llegue a Hogwarts pensé que por fin iba a convivir con gente igual de rara que yo pero la verdad es que nadie aquí habla de sus rarezas... Me siento afortunada de estar con Harry -Hermione se rió- es un muy buen amigo y además tiene más problemas que yo

Fleur compartió su risa- En Beauxbatons todos tenemos sangre de diferentes criaturas así que me siento afortunada

Hermione asintió y observó su reloj- Será mejor que regresemos al castillo, es tarde y no quiero que te expongas.

Fleur asintió- ¿Entonces ahora estamos juntas?

Hermione asintió- Desde hace mucho que estamos juntas... Pero no lo haremos público

-¿Porqué?

-Eres campeona, debes de concentrarte y tanta habladuría no es conveniente... Además tengo un par de enemigos ahí afuera así que es mejor que nadie se enteré por el momento -Fleur asintió y caminó hacia la salida del lugar- Otra cosa -Fleur se detuvo al escuchar la voz- No habrá más encuentros de Luna Llena

Fleur levantó una ceja, sintió a la Veela protestar- ¿Porqué?

-Tienes 17 y yo 15... Es un milagro que no estés embarazada... Pero no quiero seguir arriesgandome

Fleur sonrió y sacó el pequeño frasco que llevaba en su bolso- Es una poción... No es un milagro... No quiero subir tu ego pero -Fleur se acercó y acarició la quijada de Hermione y susurró cerca de su boca- si no tomará esto estoy segura que ya lo estaría.

-Aún así prefiero no correr el riesgo

-¿Y cómo lo vas a evitar? Porque tu celo y el mío coinciden al menos 4 veces al año

-Tú no vas a salir al bosque -Hermione sonrió ante la mueca de desagrado de Fleur

-No puedes negarme eso... Soy casi victima de mis hormonas, no lo controlo a totalidad

-He ahí dónde vas a poner el esfuerzo -Hermione tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a salir

-No puedo asegurarte nada -Fleur comenzó a caminar detrás de ella

-No puedes... Pero lo harás si sabes lo que te conviene

-¿Me vas a castigar si no lo logro? -Habia cierta molestia en la voz de la rubia

-Por el contrario... Te voy a premiar... -Hermione se giro abruptamente y abrazó a Fleur, sus cuerpos se pegaron-No podrás tener al lobo en Luna llena pero si lo logras, quedarte tranquilita esa noche, entonces puedes tenerme

La respiración de Fleur se hizo agitada- Sin Juegos... Sin trampas...

-Si lo logras puedes reclamarme el día que gustes, te doy mi palabra -Hermione la besó con pasión mientras recorría con sus manos los costados de Fleur - Tú sabes que te conviene -Hermione dijo en un susurró y se separó para continuar su caminó

Fleur la miró avanzar unos pasos, recuperó su aliento y la siguió en silencio. en poco tiempo estaban en los terrenos de Hogwarts- ¿Hace mucho que conoces éste lugar? -Se aventuró a preguntar al ver el desenvolvimiento con el que andaba la castaña

-No, apenas el año pasado y gracias a un amigo -Se giro y le mostró las entradas del castillo- Aquí nos separamos.. Ahí esta el carruaje de Beauxbatons y yo me voy por ese lado

Fleur asintió- ¿Cuándo nos volveremos a encontrar?

Hermione la besó levemente en los labios- Pronto pequeña... No desesperes...

La castaña se alejó y Fleur la vio irse, cruzó los brazos y continuó su propio sendero "Pequeña" pensó "Curioso cuando eres dos años mayor", dejó escapar un suspiro.

La mañana siguiente la paso en relativo silencio, Gabrielle no le hablaba porque no habia ido a buscarla como habia dicho, y es que no había sido la intención de Fleur, ella entro a darse un baño, salió dispuesta a ir por Gabrielle, se acostó un momento en la cama y lo siguiente que vio era a Gabrielle gritar por toda la habitación en francés. Lo único que se le ocurría pensar era que su hermana había sido rechazada por la niña llamada Luna, porque cualquiera en su sano juicio hubiera saltado de alegría al tener que regresar sola con la persona que te gusta al castillo. Cualquiera que fuera el caso era que Gabrielle no estaba de un humor prolífico.

Ella no estaba del mejor humor, había tenido que ver a su castaña caminar con aquellos pelirrojos que la sacaban de sus casillas, era muy obvio que ambos pelirrojos buscaban la atención de su castaña. Habia tenido la oportunidad de entablar amistad con Harry y el chico era buena persona, quizás demasiado noble pero buena persona.

Justo ahora mordió su pan con mayor entusiasmo del necesario, su amiga le preguntó algo y ella sonrió y asintió sin quitar la vista de la castaña. La pelirroja se había atrevido a besar la mejilla de la castaña "¡Suficiente!" se dijo y se levantó, Hermione encontró su mirada con la de ella y negó levemente con la cabeza, Fleur se sentó de mala gana.

-¿Estás bien? -Preguntó su amiga

-¡Perfecto! ¡De coña! -Dijo Fleur y se levantó de su asiento, se dirigió hacía la salida, no quería estar ahí. Tampoco sabía que significaba lo que habia dicho, había escuchado a algunos decirlo y ella lo había imitado, tampoco es que le importará el significado, caminó sabiendo que llegaría temprano a su salón.

- ¿A dónde? ¿A dónde? -Preguntó la castaña sosteniéndola del brazo, Fleur la miró sorprendida- Soy un lobo... Puedo correr rápido, más aún si tengo alcanzar a una Veela furiosa

Fleur soltó su agarre y se paró derecha- Tú y esa pelirroja son muy amigas -Hermione se rió y Fleur se molestó- ya veo que te pone de buen humor

-No tengo que rendirte explicaciones

-¡Oh! Perdóname si entendí mal pero creí que tu y yo estábamos juntas -Hermione estuvo a punto de hablar pero Fleur la callo- No, No, no me vengas con eso... Si, soy tuya ¡Soy únicamente tuya! Pero ¿Adivina? Tú también eres mía... Porque desde esa noche tú y yo nos enlazamos... Disculpa que no quiera vivir en concubinato contigo... Lamento, terriblemente -La voz de Fleur amenazaba con quebrarse- no ser suficiente para ti... Eres un lobo muy territorial... Una mujer muy territorial... Te informo que yo soy una Veela muy posesiva... Una mujer posesiva... Si vamos a llevarlo así... Yo no quiero seguir... Porque simplemente no soporto verte con otra -Fleur rompió en llanto de impotencia, sabía que nada podía hacer, no estaba a su alcance.

-Ven -Dijo la castaña pero ella se acercó a la rubia y la envolvió con sus brazos- Escúchalo... Porque dudo repetirlo... -Tomó una bocanada de aire- Soy tuya...

Fleur sintió que el corazón le latía con fuerza y se aferró a la castaña, enterró su cabeza en su cuello y aspiró su aroma

-No quiero estar con nadie más... No me interesan las otras... Te lo aseguró... Ahora por favor... No seas tan obvia... Si te dije que aún no era tiempo es porque tengo mis motivos ¿Crees que me place esconderte? ¿Dejar que piensen que eres libre? ... No... Me duele el alma... Pero tengo mis motivos y me gustaría que me apoyaras

Fleur asintió más calmada- Lo siento... Fue una niñada

-Lo fue... -Confirmó la castaña- y espero no se repita

Fleur negó fervientemente con la cabeza y se acercó a besarla, la castaña aceptó el beso con gusto.

* * *

_**¡Bum-Bada-Bum-Bum-Disk! Yo otra vez~ :) No sé ustedes, es algo diferente a mi usual romanticismo pero... Me va gustando. Gracias a quiénes agregaron la historia a sus alertas y a sus favoritos! Mi otra historia tambien está actualizada y tiene lo suyo tambien... Asi que sonrian :) La vida es linda~ **_

* * *

_***Si ya leyeron la actualizacion de mi otra historia ¿Creen que pude independizar y hacer diferente cada escena sexual? Espero que me dejen saber su opinión aquí o en la otra **_

_**This is it... For now**_


	4. Chapter 4:Condición

_**Aclaraciones: **_

_Los personajes no son de mi autoría, la historia si._

* * *

**_Capítulo 4:_**

**_Condición_**

* * *

Hermione pasó su mano por el puente de la nariz, tenía dolor de cabeza, usualmente eso le pasaba un par de días antes de la Luna llena, ser lobo no era de las cosas más satisfactorias y se volvía peor con la cercanía de la Luna pues su sentido del olfato incrementaba, podía oler el aroma del perfume de Parvati que se hacia insoportable, le hacia doler la nariz, la excitación de Lavender cuando se cruzaba con Ron, el sudor de Ron mal oculto bajo un desodorante, la grasa acumulada del cabello de su profesor, el suave aroma de Ginny, Hermione sabía que Ginevra habia probado al menos una docena de perfumes antes de la Luna llena para "investigar" qué aroma era agradable para la castaña y hace algún tiempo había hallado uno y desde entonces lo usaba, Hermione le estaba ligeramente agradecida por tratar de no torturar su olfato. Estaba sentada frente al lago, le agradaba estar mejor de la mayoría de los olores del castillo, ahí los olores no eran irritantes.

- ¿Otra vez Parvati y su perfume barato? -Hermione escuchó la voz de Pansy, la había olido desde hace algunos metros- Quizás deberías sugerirle algún otro aroma...

-¿Porqué haría eso? -Hermione comenzó a levantarse al tener que aceptar que su paz se había acabado.

-Tú eres quien tiene el problema y sería una buena solución -Pansy se acercó

-No me digas lo que debería hacer Parkinson, déjame en paz -Hermione comenzó a caminar

-Tu Veela -Grito pansy desde atrás e hizo que la castaña se detuviera

-¿Qué con ella? -Hermione se giro a verla

-Tranquila... Está en... Celo -La sonrisa de Pansy era maliciosa- Su aroma está por todo el comedor... Incluso Daphne que es una inútil puede sentirlo... Quizás deberías atenderla...

-No es de tu incumbencia... Creí dejarte claro que no debías meterte -Hermione dio nuevamente media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse

-¡Tranquila! -Vociferó la pelinegra pero Hermione no se detuvo- ¡Es tuya! ... Por ahora -Susurró antes de marcharse

La castaña avanzó por el castillo intentando evitar a todos, la castaña sabia desde mucho antes que la rubia estaría en celo, Parkinson no podía y no sería tan estúpida para intentar algo con Fleur cercana la Luna Llena, la Slytherin era estúpida pero no poseía el valor suficiente.

Hermione dobló un pasillo y chocó contra un cuerpo, estaba asustada y confundida de no haberse percatado de la persona, pero en cuando vio a la persona enfrente se relajó, era Luna Lovegood, esa niña tenia la increíble cualidad de ser casi un fantasma para los sentidos de la castaña- Luna... Lo siento, no te sentí

-Lo sé, lo siento mucho... -La rubia sonrió- Lamento haberte sacado de tus pensamientos -Hermione se encogió de hombros y sonrió- ¿Puedo saber a dónde te diriges?

-Oh, a ningún lado, solo trato de mantenerme lejos -Respondió la castaña

-Ohh! Esos días del mes ¿Te molesta si me uno?

Hermione negó y comenzó a caminar de lado de la rubia en silencio, la pequeña ravenclaw sabía de su condición desde el año pasado y para sorpresa de la castaña, su compañia era muy agradable.

-Hay algo que te preocupa ¿Cierto? ¿Es Fleur? -El tono de voz de la rubia era tranquilo y su vista nunca se desvío del frente

Aquella rubia tenia una cualidad única para adivinar sus pensamientos- Lo mismo que a ti con Gabrielle -Hermione sonrió al ver la cara de la rubia, estaba ligeramente confundida pero rápidamente se compuso

- Ohh... -Fue todo lo que la niña dijo

Hermione rió al imaginar la duda en la cabeza de la otra- No, no eres para nada obvia... Si fuera normal nunca lo habría imaginado pero... Ya sabes... -Hermione señaló su nariz- Las feromonas de Gabrielle rondan en tu presencia y puedo... Bueno, Oler tu... Entusiasmo

Ambas se detuvieron en una ventana con vista al bosque, las dos estaban ligeramente sonrojadas. Luna vaciló un momento antes de hablar- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Es una Veela... Es hermoso si eres su compañero, su elegido... Pero si no...

-Tengo la fortuna de ser el de Fleur... No ocurrió bajo condiciones -Hermione dudó buscando una palabra adecuada- normales -Dijo al fin y prosiguió- pero tú con Gabrielle... Creo que tienes una buena oportunidad

Luna sonrió vagamente- Eso pienso a veces... Pero otras... Ella... Se comporta como... Una...

- Lo sé -Hermione la interrumpió sabiendo que Luna no quería decir la palabra "Fácil, cualquiera" o algún otro denominativo peor- Tiene sangre Veela -Ambas dejaron salir un bufido al mismo tiempo lo que les ocasionó risa, Hermione se tranquilizó para continuar- Es una condición... Una maldición... Ellas atraen a muchos...

-Si, pero tu dominas a Fleur... Lo puedo ver... Yo no soy capaz de hacerlo con Gabrielle... El otro día era magnífico, solo ella y yo y un segundo después ella estaba platicando animadamente con una tonta castaña -Luna se giro a verla- Sin ofender -Hermione asintió sonriendo y la rubia miro de nuevo hacia el bosque- y me enoje... La dejé ahí

Hermione se rió, Fleur le habia comentado que su hermana habia regresado de su "cita" con Gabrielle insoportable y se mantenía así desde entonces, ahora entendía y le daba la razón a Luna- Puedo hacerlo... -La castaña rió- Son unas presumidas francesas... Hermosas... Arrogantes... Elegantes... Orgullosas... -Hermione suspiró- pero en el fondo les encanta ser sumisas...

Luna se giro a verla ligeramente sonrojada, Hermione le sonrió y sintió un aroma muy conocido estar detrás de la esquina, supo de inmediato que alguien las estaba escuchando y supo quién era pero prefirió aplazar su entrada.

- Creo que eres la única de Gabrielle -Confesó la castaña- Pero creo que debes demostrarle a la Veela de Gabrielle que mereces ese puesto... En tu caso... Le gustas a Gabrielle y debes ganarte el título ante la Veela... Las Veelas son posesivas y muy orgullosas pero enrealidad solo buscan un compañero que sea capaz de someterlas -Suspiró- Para una Veela es muy fácil cambiar la voluntad de una persona y que esa persona haga su voluntad... Una Veela puede tener personas así por decenas... Y justo por eso buscan a alguien que no acaté su voluntad, que sea capaz de dominar... Lo mío con Fleur fue diferente, Yo me gané a la Veela y después obtuve la aprobación de Fleur

-¿Cuál es más fácil? -Preguntó Luna

-Creo que es lo mismo... Tú sabes... El orden de los factores no cambia el producto -Hermione sonrió y Luna asintió

-Yo no sé cómo hacerlo... Tú eres por naturaleza dominante... En verdad me gusta Gabrielle -Luna se detuvo un momento- ¿Crees que puedas ayudarme? Quiero ser capaz de hacer eso, de dominar

Hermione se mantuvo callada- Harry -Dijo al fin y después de unos segundos su amigo se atrevió a mostrarse detrás de esa esquina- Tu tienes experiencia en eso también ¿Quieres apoyar?

El chico se sonrojo- Lo siento, no quería interrumpir -Se acercó más- Lamento haber escuchado eso Luna

-Está bien Harry... Yo ya sabía tu secreto así que creo es justo que sepas el mío -El pelinegro se sonrojo fuertemente- Aunque no creo que las cosas entre tú y Malfoy vayan a solucionarse pronto

Harry logró negar con la cabeza- Las cosas son diferentes.. Ustedes son correspondidas...

-Yo creo que logras tener bien cautivado a Malfoy... Solo que es un... Idiota -Declaró la castaña palmeando a su amigo- Algún día va a aceptar sus sentimientos

Harry sonrió con tristeza- De cualquier forma... Luna quiere ganarse a la Veela -Harry cambio su ánimo- y Creo que Hermione es buena en eso -Él tenia pleno conocimiento de la relación entre Fleur y Hermione desde el inicio, habían preferido mantenerlo entre ellos y no comentarle a Ron

-Y Harry es bueno dándose a desear -Hermione sonrió al notar nuevamente el sonrojo de su amigo. Los tres se mantuvieron en silencio un momento, disfrutando el silencio y la compañia.

-Creo que tenemos una afición hacia las cabelleras rubias -Dijo Harry ocasionando que los tres rieran

-Son las mejores -Declaró Luna sonriendo orgullosa

De nuevo los tres echaron a reír.

* * *

Hermione sentía su cabeza explotar, hoy sería Luna llena, ¿Alguna vez han viajado en transporte público?, era una experiencia similar. Estaba en clase sin poder estarlo, era un cúmulo de olores en su mayoría desagradables, demasiado fuertes para su sensible nariz, sus fosas nasales se abrían y cerraban como si intentasen rechazar el oxigeno que entraba a su cuerpo mezclado de olores, tenía la mano sobre su nariz simulando estar pensativa pero su principal objetivo era desviar los olores que pretendían enloquecerla, sus oídos también dolían, podía oír las plumas acariciando el pergamino, los movimientos incesantes de las piernas nerviosas, el regolpe de los dedos contra la madera, el golpeteo los pasos de las personas afuera, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, todo en su cuerpo mostraba síntomas de Luna llena pero para sus compañeros era simplemente una de las usuales migrañas de "come-libros-Granger".

Escuchó al profesor terminar la clase e inmediatamente tomó sus cosas y casi huyó del salón, no espero a sus amigos y sabía que ellos comprendían su estado. A esas alturas era un tormento pasearse por los corredores así que salió a dar un paseo por el lago, era viernes y la mayoría habia terminado sus clases, observó a Parkinson desde lejos, estaba en un evidente estado de histeria, la pelinegra tenía menor resistencia que la castaña y eso implicaba que no habían roces entre ellas. Evitó hacerse notar y siguió su recorrido, caminó varios metros más antes de detenerse y tomar asiento sobre el pasto, era un día caluroso pero la sombra del árbol era sobrecogedora, abrió su bolso y sacó uno de sus libros, lo dejó abierto sobre sus piernas y cerró los ojos intentando enfocarse únicamente en el olor del libro, pasó varios momentos hasta que otro olor la hizo perder su concentración, abrió los ojos y observó a su amiga pelirroja tomar asiento junto a ella.

La presencia de la pelirroja no le era de todo bienvenida pero su olor hacia que fuera de las pocas personas que eran soportables. Durante varios minutos ninguna dijo nada, únicamente estaban compartiendo un espacio ensimismadas en sus pensamientos. Conservó su mirada apacible, pero de reojo podía inspeccionar las facciones de su amiga, parecía que algo la molestaba, parecía demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos. Estuvo a punto de hacer el primer comentario cuando sus fosas nasales se abrieron por completo, captando la esencia que le era bien conocida, giro su mirada para encontrarse con lo que estaba segura hallaría. Era Fleur con su usual grupo de amigas, la rubia también la observaba disimuladamente, Hermione tuvo que apretar el pasto debajo de su mano para contener el deseo de ir por ella, desde hace mucho combatía ese sentimiento pero antes la detenía que Fleur desconocía su identidad humana e ir hubiese sido una completa estupidez, pero ahora, Fleur la conocía y la aceptaba, ir por ella seria muy fácil, el único "detalle" seria revelar que ambas mantenían una relación y eso acarreaba más problemas, sintió que sus manos se enterraban sobre la tierra, desvío la mirada.

* * *

-¿Tienes un...? ¿Una mordida? -

Fleur instintivamente se comenzó a palpar el cuello que era el sitio más probable- ¿Qué? ¡No! -Dijo la rubia nerviosa mientras se alejaba del comedor, como pudo llego a los sanitarios para mirar su reflejo. Observó su reflejo y se dio cuenta de la mancha que su compañera había mencionado, era claro que era una mordida, no podía hacerlo pasar como un picadura, dejó salir un bufido, su amada loba estaba ligeramente más salvaje de lo normal por la cercanía de la Luna llena. Afortunadamente ella sabia varios trucos que podían ayudarla.

* * *

Fleur había terminado su clases, sus amigas querían darse un baño en el lago porque el clima se prestaba para ello, ella accedió a acompañarlas pero su intención nunca fue entrar al agua. Su experiencia en la segunda prueba no le traía los mejores recuerdos así que en la medida de lo posible iba a evitar entrar al lago. Instintivamente se palpó el cuello y acomodó la blusa dónde recordaba estaba la marca que su loba había dejado. Su mirada se perdió varios metros más adelante, la cabellera castaña le era perfectamente reconocible, sus amigas y ella se acercaron más y entonces Fleur pudo cruzar la mirada, un impulso casi inevitable intentaba guiar su cuerpo hacia ella, observó que la otra le desviaba la mirada y el impulso se convirtió en molestia, su loba se habia rehusado a un encuentro, habia rechazado su mirada y por consiguiente a ella, su orgullo Veela se sintió herido.

- ¿Vas a entrar Fleur? -La rubia aún con las facciones de evidente enojo se giro y sonrió lo mejor que pudo negando con la cabeza.

Observó que varias de sus amigas se desvestían hasta quedar en interiores, la atención de varias personas alrededor fue capturada de inmediato, varias de sus compañeras no habían entrado y se quedaron sentadas en el pasto riendo de algún chismerrio, ella reía ocasionalmente para fingir que prestaba atención, pero sus pensamientos y su orgullo aún continuaban en el rechazo de la castaña que ahora platicaba animadamente con su amiga, observó que la pelirroja señalaba a una chica de Beauxbatons que nadaba, ambas chicas la observaron antes de reír. Fleur analizó a la pelirroja con la mirada, comparando su cuerpo con el de aquella chiquilla criticando mentalmente su cuerpo. Aún con todo eso, Hermione le habia rechazado la mirada y actuaba como si Fleur no estuviera mientras la niña esa obtenía toda la atención.

Fleur se levantó del pasto con el orgullo mallugado y dispuesta a recuperar la atención que ella merecía-¿Qué tal el agua? -Gritó a una de sus compañeras.

-Excelente, ¡entra florecita! -Gritó una chica, las demás se giraron a verla y la animaban a entrar, estaba casi segura de sentir un par de ojos miel sobre ella.

Sonrió y se mordió el labio, ahora tenía un poco de atención pero quería más, quería toda la atención. Comenzó a desabotonarse la blusa y cuándo el último botón cedió, deslizó la tela por sobre sus hombros, dejando ver su blanca piel y varias pecas de su espalda, desabotonó su falda y bajó el cierre, la falda cayó por si sola al pasto. Su sostén y su ropa interior eran ambas de color negro y hacia su piel resaltar. Se giro y los ojos miel la estaban devorando, la miraba intensamente, no a los ojos pero si al resto de su cuerpo, para su sorpresa la amiga pelirroja también la miraba intensamente y muy probablemente varias personas más. Se decidió al fin al entrar al agua.

Entró caminando al agua hasta que le llegó hasta por arriba de la cintura, y entonces se sumergió, el agua era un poco fría pero agradable, salió del agua y se echó el pelo hacia atrás, su ánimo era evidentemente más alegre, se unió a la platica e incluso se divirtió sinceramente. Giro mientras fingia hablar con su amiga y observó que la castaña levantaba una ceja en una mezcla de molestia y deseo, se echó el cabello de lado mientras se mordía el labio y pudo notar que la quijada de la otra se tensaba. Desvío milimétricamente su mirada y la pelirroja seguía ahí, sus facciones ya no eran muy amigables, incluso se notaba molesta y Fleur sonrió con triunfo. Regreso a su postura de ignorar a la castaña a pesar de que sabia que era observada.

Cuando el sol comenzaba a meterse comprendió que era hora de irse, salió del agua con el mismo orgullo con el que entró, nuevamente la mirada miel le acompañaba, sonrió con soberbia al tomar su ropa seca y echársela sobre el hombro, a ninguna de las chicas parecía importarle caminar en interiores hasta el carruaje y Fleur inspirada en el valor de sus compañeras hizo lo mismo, no se giro ni una sola vez a ver a Hermione porque sabía que la mirada que hallaría seria desaprobatoria. Podía sentir que su cuerpo se erizaba al sentir la mirada sobre ella pero siguió firme en su decisión y continuó su camino sin girar.

Fleur de nuevo apretó la almohada que reposaba sobre sus manos, se sentía sofocada, necesitaba el contacto con la castaña, observó a través de la ventana y vio la Luna llena en lo alto del firmamento, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, horas antes se había puesto un firme propósito pero ahora, su voluntad estaba flaqueando, a punto de ser destruida, no estaba pensando con claridad, el torrente de hormonas que atravesaba su cuerpo le nublaba la cabeza, gritó de impotencia, de desesperación y frustración. Quería salir y ver a su Lobo, necesitaba salir y estar con ella.

* * *

Hermione regresó al castillo con una pelirroja de muy mal humor, era evidente que a Hermione le gustaba la rubia, quizás Ginny tuviera la idea de que era únicamente atracción física pero era mas que obvio que Ginny no competía con Fleur. La castaña ignoró a su amiga, no por falta de argumentos sino porque sentía la Luna Llena sobre ella y por consiguiente el cúmulo de emociones y sensaciones, apenas entró a la sala común corrió a su cuarto y sacó su pequeña bolsa, no se despidió de sus amigos, corrió lo más que las piernas le ayudaron hasta llegar al bosque, habia sido una tontería quedarse hasta tarde frente al lago pero había válido la pena, pues había disfrutado de la buena vista que la rubia le regalo y que regalo a otros tantos, un tema que tenía que aclarar, pero más adelante.

Escondió, como de costumbre, su bolsa en un árbol hueco que conocía y eso la hizo relajarse, comenzó a caminar, aún no se habia transformado pero no tardaría, dirigió su mirada arriba y observó la Luna, no podía evitar sentir un atisbo de coraje hacia ella, ella era la culpable. Se detuvo al sentir que la cabeza le palpitaba fuertemente, sentía que la vena en la sien le iba a reventar, su estómago dolía, era comprende una licuadora revolviendo sus entrañas, sintió que las piernas se le quebraban por lo que tuvo que caer al piso de rodillas, sentía su corazón vibrar fuertemente y soltó un grito, sus manos estaban alargadas y poseían unas largas garras, su cuerpo estaba agrandándose y su ropa la asfixiaba por lo que desgarró su vestimenta con sus garras. Su piel comenzó a cubrirse por un vasto pelaje café, sus piernas se habían alargado, su pecho ahora era plano y cubierto de pelaje, su espalda y hombros se habían ensanchado dándole una apariencia mas masculina, sacudió la cabeza que ahora tenia dos orejas puntiagudas y un alargado hocico provisto de un gran numero de afilados dientes.

Su nariz de Lobo comenzó a moverse y el Lobo se levantó, clavó con fuerzas sus uñas sobre el árbol, sus largos pies se movieron disfrutando la sensación de la tierra. Hermione sintió como todos los olores eran captados, bloqueó los olores que no deseaba, a pesar de que como humana no era capaz de hacerlo como Lobo si poseía la habilidad de bloquear a voluntad. Podía ver en la oscuridad, veía las sombras y movimientos en la penumbra como si fuera un día iluminado, sus oídos se movían al escuchar el crujido de las ramas o el simple movimiento del follaje. Aspiró y no pudo captar el olor de Fleur, Hermione sabía que tenían un trato pero el Lobo no entendía de razones y quería a su Veela, miro al cielo y soltó un fuerte aullido.

* * *

_Éste capitulo es un tranquilo, pienso meter un poco mas de importancia al GabriellexLuna porque me he enamorado de esas dos rubias. _

_Entonces... ¿qué dicen? ¿Fleur se aguanta las ganas de Veela y obtiene su premio? O ¿La Veela no se aguanta y tenemos un poco de 'accion' animal? Jajajaja ¿Cuál pega más? _

* * *

**_Agradecimientos:_**

_Minxi-San: jajaja, thanks por tus comentarios y me agrado el "intenso" xD _

_ImCc: Jajajaja ¿Matar a Pansy? ¿Diversión? Lo pensare pero... Tienes caaaada idea xD_

_Guest: pues en la anterior historia publicaron dos "guest" así que no sé a exactitud quién eres pero tengo la idea y creo fuiste la que hizo la aclaracion que te gustaban mis notas, aclaraciones, etc, te agradecería si pudieras dejar un nombre o seudónimo así ya puedo identificarte y entrar en confianza xD Jajajaja y si, hay que poner mas juntas y revueltas xD _

_Karean: Yep! Más adelante develare todo eso de los clanes y ya veremos si le toca uno que otro golpe a Pansy xD gracias por estar comentando constantemente! Me agrada tener tu apoyo_

_Kaillin: Jajajaja, si pero bueno... Tu entenderás mis dudas respecto a llevar historias paralelas y gracias por estar comentando en esta nueva historia :D _

_VSATGPFAN88: si, ese día estaba... Inspirada xD... Respecto a tu seudónimo no podría decirte, no quisiera influenciar en tu decisión, claro podrías poner "Amo-a-michi 89" xD Jajajaja no es cierto, no es cierto. Pero has lo que creas más conveniente o te sea mas cómodo. amo esa canción pero no pude evitar pensar "Lee 'La rosa' y escucha salsa romántica, lee 'Lune' y escucha a Neon... vaya, un cambio drástico" Jajajaja y si xD me gusto poner a una Hermione deseada xD. Ufff... No, la verdad dudo hacer un Romione.. Creo antes de escribirlos me desangraria los dedos, la verdad no paso a esa 'pareja' _

_Thestral212: ¿Intensa? Me gusta más 'Inspirada' xD jajaja. Si, algo temprano xD antes de ir a la Uni xD me disculpo porque es mi culpa xD pero hablamos de horas?... No crees es un poco incoherente decir que te tire de la cama (xD muero de risa) porque actualize temprano y tu comentas a altas horas de la madrugada? *Considerando mi horario de dormir* xD hemos quedado a mano porque debo confesar que tu me hiciste saltar xD las notificaciones también las tenía en volumen alto y me desperté xD y me dio mi ataque al ver que te habia despertado y te "vengaste" sin saberlo. ¿Trío?... No lo creo, por aquello de que son posesivas. Gracias por comentar y tu también me agradas! :) _

_SoDamnBeautiful1: todo lo que preguntaste ya lo debiste haber leído xP Jajajaja "estuvo fuerte" Jajajaja, me sacaste una buena sonrisa. _

_AlexiaPotterHead: Jajajaja, me gustaría poder decirte que si pero lamentablemente Pansy y aquello de los clanes si van a meter mucho su cuchara entre Fleur&Hermione :/_

_ANI: está en review dónde dices que "es atrayente", ya lo apunte a la lista. XD sip, es 'diferente' a lo mío pero... Me gusta y va quedando bien. Ahora resulta que te gustan los celos xD que bipolar eres xD Gracias por leer y comentar... En hora laboral... Está vez tardo más en llegar tu inspiración hacia mi xD _


	5. Chapter 5:Luna Llena y Consecuencias

_**Aclaraciones: **_

**_Personajes no míos, historia si. Por favor di no a la pirateria. _**

**_Este capítulo contiene escenas de contenido sexual, la usual advertencia y... Disfrutenlo que hoy hay acción! :/3 _**

* * *

_**Capítulo 5:**_

**_Luna Llena y Consecuencias_**

* * *

Fleur caminó con desesperación por la habitación, era cerca de media noche y no podía dormir, había escuchado varios aullidos y sabía a quién pertenecían, el Lobo la estaba buscando pero ella habia prometido a Hermione algo, ella quería ganar algo, se lanzó sobre su cama cubriéndose con la almohada, intentar dormir era una perdida de tiempo pues lo habia intentado al menos media decena de veces, lanzó un gritó sobre la almohada, el corazón le palpitaba aceleradamente, casi dolorosamente. Se mordió el labio y vaciló un momento antes de asomar por la ventana, el bosque se veía oscuro y tentador, casi invitándola a entrar, Fleur se retiró de la ventana casi sin fuerzas.

Sentía un enorme sopor, empuñó el borde de la cama con fuerza hasta casi lastimarse, dejó salir un suspiró y caminó hacia su ropero, sacó una mochila de color café, abrió sus cajones y buscó un par de ropas, cerró la mochila y se quedó parada en su lugar meditando las posibilidades, con furia arrojó la mochila sobre la cama. Tomó su cabeza con ambas manos, cómo si tratase de exprimirla, intentó concentrarse en su respiración pero le era imposible, se sentía ahogar, se lanzó sobre la cama rápidamente y tomó la mochila, abrió uno de sus cajones y miró detenidamente el pequeño frasco de contenido rojo oscuro, lo tomó delicadamente entre sus manos y cerró los ojos llevando el pequeño frasco hasta su pecho y se mantuvo en esa posición un par de segundos, después abrió de nuevo los ojos y destapó el frasco, el olor a hierbas le inundó la nariz, llevó el frasco hasta sus labios, lo pensó tan solo un segundo antes de verter el contenido sobre su garganta.

Echó el frasco vacío al cesto de basura y caminó hacia afuera, apenas salió del carruaje dejó de sentir la sensación de sopor, dirigió su mirada al frente y pudo ver dos ojos amarillos entre los arbustos, la bestia se levantó y soltó un leve aullido antes de dar la vuelta para adentrarse al bosque, Fleur lo siguió. El lobo caminaba pausadamente para que la rubia pudiera seguirle el paso, Fleur no estaba pensando racionalmente, caminó y caminó durante largo rato hasta que el lobo se adentró a una pequeña cueva, no dudo ni un segundo en entrar. Humanamente era imposible ver en esa penumbra, pero ninguna era enteramente humana así que pronto los ojos de Fleur se adaptaron a la oscuridad y captaban cada rincón del lugar. El lobo gruñó a su invitada, la rubia estaba sudando considerablemente.

Fleur sintió su respiración agitarse, el pecho le apretaba, comenzó a desvestirse con rapidez, observó que su piel comenzaba a cambiar, ahora eran escamas de color verde azul, sintió un cosquilleo recorrer sus piernas y pronto hubo crecido varios centímetros más, ahora el lobo no era tan grande a comparación de ella, las uñas se transformaron en garras de color nacarado, su pelo era un rubio casi blanco y completamente liso, sus pupilas de contrajeron hasta quedar en franjas, su boca se tornó de un color más rojo. Aún cómo criatura seguía siendo hermosa y las pupilas del lobo dilatadas en deseo se lo confirmaban.

_(N/A: Inicio se sexo animal... Literal)_

El lobo se acercó cuidadosamente, hasta quedar frente a ella, su aliento era caliente, con el dorso de la mano acarició desde el hombro hasta la cintura de la Veela y pudo ver que se estremecía, su sexo palpitaba dolorosamente, la Veela dio un paso hacia él (_N/A: Me refiero a él porque recordemos que Hermione en Lobo es macho_). El lobo sintió la mano de la Veela y sus afiladas uñas pasar a través de sus abdominales hasta llegar a su vientre y se detuvo, sintió a la Veela acercarse hasta pegar su mejilla contra su pecho. El lobo se estremeció y la mano de la Veela bajó.

Fleur tocó alrededor del genital del lobo quién dio un respingo al sentir el contacto y la Veela sonrió, acercó su mano más hasta que pudo pasar el dedo por todo lo largo del genital. El lobo soltó un gruñido de frustración y tomó a Fleur por debajo de los brazos y la levantó, la Veela enredo sus piernas sobre la cintura del lobo, podía sentir la punta del genital húmedo sobre su sexo, el lobo no vaciló en dejarla caer para poder penetrarla, Fleur soltó un grito y aferró las uñas en la espalda de la bestia quién dejó salir varios gruñidos de dolor, la Veela comenzó a frotar su cara contra el cuello del lobo, sus pechos se restregaban contra el pecho del lobo y su trasero era sujetado por las firmes manos de la bestia sin hacerle daño. Pronto sintió que el placer le inundaba.

_(N/A: Fin de escenas)_

* * *

Hermione se removió y olió la humedad de la tierra y algo más, se giro para ver que Fleur yacía plácidamente a su lado dormida, tenía cierto aire de sensualidad y de ternura, se sentó y talló los ojos al ver la luz de sol, era sábado así que no generaba mucho conflicto quedarse un rato más, afortunadamente la cueva estaba provista de un piso de harapos sucios pero cómodos que amortiguaban la suciedad y dureza del piso silvestre, aquella cueva era uno de sus tres escondites. Sintió que Fleur se movía y estiraba unos momentos antes de sentarse y quedar a su altura, la rubia la abrazó y asentó un beso en sus labios, Hermione sonrió antes de recordar- ¡Hey! Creí que habíamos quedado en que ayer no debías salir

-Tú me estabas esperando al borde del bosque, quizás si no hubiese salido tú hubieses encontrado la manera de entrar -Replicó la rubia mientras se volvía a recostar y estiraba su cuerpo.

La castaña fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra, ahí estaba esa bella francesa estirando sus largas y tonificadas piernas, mostrando el pequeño triángulo de vello rubio rizado, estirando su vientre plano y dejando ver sus bien formados pechos con sus pezones rozados y completamente dispuestos, la rubia sonrió, se acostó de lado pasando su cabello hacía atrás, su codo estaba apoyado en el piso y con su mano sostenía su cabeza, se mordió el labio seductoramente antes de decir- ¿Algo que te guste? -Inquirió

-Todo -Respondió sin pudor- Eres extremadamente deseable... Me gusta tu cuerpo... Me gustas tu... -Decía mientras pasaba la mirada por el cuerpo de la otra

Fleur sonrió de puro orgullo-Eres de muchas palabras, toda una intelectual pero... Haber... Demuéstralo... -Fleur levantó el dedo y la incitó a venir

_(N/A: Inicio de escenas con... Inspiración) _

Hermione no se dejaba ordenar pero decidió que era más bien una sugerencia y se acercó a besarla, unió sus labios con fiereza, rápidamente su lengua entró en juego, Hermione se separó para besar el cuello, pasó su lengua de arriba a abajo y clavó sus dientes un par de veces, estuvo a punto de bajar pero sintió las manos de Fleur sobre sus pechos, estrujándolos con fuerza, pellizcando y jalando sus pezones casi dolorosamente, sintió una dolorosa mordida en su hombro pero para su sorpresa un gemido salió de su boca, tuvo que apoyar sus manos en el suelo para sostenerse y no dejar caer su peso.

Fleur sintió como su compañera se deshacía ante sus toques, bajo una de sus manos arañando la cintura de Hermione, clavó sus uñas en el trasero de la otra y Hermione gimió, Fleur besaba el cuello y lamia la oreja de la castaña, mordió en reiteradas ocasiones el lóbulo de la oreja, sonrió al sentirse en dominio, movió su mano por debajo del vientre de la castaña, deslizó un par de dedos y comenzó a estimular el clítoris, su intimidad estaba bastante húmeda, el atisbo de dominación que había en su interior había surgido como una fiera hambrienta, mordió y succionó el cuello de su Lobo con fuerza estando casi segura que quedaría una marca. Hermione dejó salir un grito y apretó el hombro de Fleur, la rubia sonrió aún más.

Hermione pareció recobrar conciencia al sentir la fuerte mordida sobre su cuello- Fleur... Teníamos un... Ahh -Gimió-... Un... -Le costaba formular palabras- Pacto... Tú no puedes... No... Ahh...

Fleur pasó su lengua por detrás de la oreja de la otra-¿Apostamos? -Fleur deslizó aún más sus dedos hasta que dos ingresaron al cuerpo de la castaña que dejó salir un fuerte gemido y se levantó hasta quedar sentada sobre Fleur con los dedos de la francesa dentro- ¿Los quieres? -Preguntó maliciosamente- Son tuyos si los quieres... Anda... Obtén de ellos cuánto quieras -La sugerencia no se hizo esperar y Hermione comenzó a moverse y embestir contra los dedos de Fleur que se mantenían firmes en su lugar- ¿Más? -Preguntó la rubia y Hermione asintió, Fleur pensó en torturarla un poco más pero los gemidos de la castaña le encantaban así que decidió complacerla y sumó un dedo más.

Hermione subía y baja rítmicamente sobre los dedos de la rubia, la sensación era increíble, el ángulo de penetración era satisfactorio e incluso involuntariamente la palma de la mano de Fleur chocaba sobre su clítoris, cuándo pensó que el placer era la cúspide, sintió la mano de Fleur masajear su pecho, pellizcar y arañar. Hermione estaba jadeando, necesitada de aire, echó la cabeza hacía atrás dejando salir un gemido sonoro. Sintió que se relajaba aún con la mano de Fleur dentro y sonrió de puro placer, dejó salir una risa antes de levantarse y acudir en busca de un beso. Hermione se separó y sonrió nuevamente- Quiero comerte -Dijo mientras pasaba su lengua por la barbilla de Fleur y sentía a la rubia estremecerse- Quiero comertse y hacer que grites una y otra vez hasta que te corras en mi boca -Podía oler la excitación de Fleur combinada con la propia, bajó hasta atrapar uno de los pezones rosas con su boca y succionarlo, pasó la punta de su lengua sobre el pezón y la movió de arriba a abajo para después morderlo, repitió la acción con el otro pecho, fue bajando los besos por el vientre hasta llegar a la intimidad.

Fleur dejó salir un gemido cuándo sintió a la castaña abrir sus piernas y respirar en su sexo, sintió a la castaña arañar la parte interna de sus muslos y Fleur arqueo la espalda por el placer, sintió la lengua de la otra pasar por los alrededores teniendo cuidado de no tocar, por mas que se removía intentando obtener un toque mas profundo no consiguió nada- Hermione... Por favor...

Hermione sonrió al lograr su cometido- ¿Por favor qué?

-Hazme tuya... -Gimió mientras se revolvía el cabello con las manos

Hermione chasqueó la lengua- Necesito algo más... Específico...

Fleur se recriminó haber accedido anteriormente a darle lo que la castaña pedía con tanta facilidad pues ahora Hermione estaba jugando el mismo rol, a diferencia que ella si sabía jugar bien. Gruñó ligeramente, no estaba de humor para jugar, estaba demasiado excitada y si eso quería oír entonces lo diría si con eso obtenía lo que deseaba- Hermione... Quiero que me lo comas... Quiero tener tú lengua dentro... Quiero que la...-Fleur se detuvo al sentir la húmeda y caliente lengua dentro de su sexo, comenzó a gemir fuertemente. Sentía la lengua de la otra penetrarla mientras uno de sus dedos la estimulaba, Fleur se mordió la mano hasta que el dolor le fue insoportable y dejó salir un grito, su respiración comenzó a calmarse y Hermione se acurrucaba a ella feliz- Maravilloso -Dijo Fleur mientras la abrazaba y besaba, podía sentir su propio sabor en los labios de la castaña.

Hermione se separó y sonrió, sintió que Fleur recostaba la cabeza sobre su pecho y ella la rodeó con sus brazos, estaba demasiado cansada para hablar así que se limitó a permanecer en silencio escuchando la respiración de la rubia, pronto ella misma se vio envuelta a la penumbra.

_(N/A: Fin de inspiración :3) _

* * *

Luna estaba esperando en el lugar pactado, desdobló el pedazo de pergamino y leyó una vez más las "instrucciones", las tenía más que memorizadas pero aún así las releyó nuevamente

-Hey -Dijo Gabrielle tras de ella, Luna se sobresalto y rápidamente guardó el pergamino en su bolsa, Luna le sonrió- ¿Estás bien? ¿Me equivoque o habíamos quedado hoy?

Luna asintió un poco nerviosa- Era hoy... Hace... -Miró su reloj- 20 minutos

Gabrielle desvío la mirada- Lo siento, suelo ser un poco impuntual

Luna asintió- ¿Quieres dar una vuelta? -Ambas comenzaron a caminar en silencio, Luna metió sus manos en los bolsillos y Gabrielle miraba el lago- Entonces... ¿Cómo estás? -Preguntó al fin la rubia

-Bien, un poco preocupada... No veo a mi hermana desde ayer

Gabrielle casi se tropieza al oír eso, por la Luna Llena de anoche estaba segura que no vería a su hermana en un rato más- Debe estar dando un paseo -sugirió- Ya sabes... El torneo la tiene absorta y siempre es bueno un paseo

Gabrielle asintió, pero su mirada se desvío al observar a varias chicas nadar, a ella le gustaba Luna pero no podía evitar ese tipo de atracción que le generaba otras, no quería ser distraída por cosas tan banales pero le era imposible, pocas veces se daba cuenta de que se perdía.

-¿Cierto? -Pregunto Luna, se había dado cuenta de la poca atención que estaba obteniendo pero ante su pregunta no obtuvo respuesta- Entonces Adiós -Gritó y al fin Gabrielle reaccionó

-¿Qué? -Pareció comprender su error- No, No, No... Luna... Espera... Me perdí en mis pensamientos... Lo siento yo...

-No te preocupes -Sonrió Luna lo más sincera que pudo- Justo te estaba diciendo que acabo de recordar que tengo compromiso

Gabrielle pareció sorprendida- Pero tú me citaste... Porque tenías libre...

-Evidentemente no -Luna sonrió y luchó contra la risa al ver la cara de la francesa- Lo siento, podemos hablar después

Gabrielle ladeo la cabeza- ¿Hablamos alrato?

Luna negó- No, tengo una reunión con unos amigos... Quizás después... Yo te aviso -Luna le sonrió y se alejó caminando.

-Okeeey... ¿Qué fue eso? -Dijo Gabrielle a pesar de no tener auditorio y ver como Luna se alejaba.

* * *

Fleur camino agarrada de la mano de la castaña, el bosque era peligroso pero había luz y eso la reconfortaba, Hermione se había vestido hace poco tiempo, audazmente tenía un bolso con ropa extra, al igual que Fleur, la rubia no tenia la ropa rota pero si muy sucia así que tenía diferente ropa a la de ayer. Tenía unas enormes ganas de dormir pero se contuvo, observó que Hermione parecía distraída- ¿Pasa algo?

Hermione le sonrió- No debes exponerte delante tantas personas... No me gusta -Dijo haciendo alusión a su nado en el lago

Fleur torció la boca y asintió- Lo sé, solo que parecías disfrutar el escenario -Vio que la castaña sonreía y entonces recordó el acto que impulsó todo su espectáculo- Tú no deberías darle tantas alas a la pelirroja sino piensas hacerle caso... Y cómo no lo harás

- ¿No lo haré? ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? -Dijo retadoramente, no estaba interesada en Ginevra pero jugar con la mente de Fleur siempre era agradable

-No me agrada ser pasiva -Declaró Fleur

-No dices eso cuándo te poseo -Hermione sonrió y se giró a ver a Fleur- Además... Soy un alfa... Puedo tener a otra si me apetece -Hermione observó que la vena de la sien de Fleur resaltaba y su mandíbula se tensaba, estaba jugando con fuego pero algo en su interior la incentivaba a más, el paso de la Luna llena siempre aumentaba su deseo de superioridad- y creo que Ginny y quizás otras estarían bien dispuestas a gozar bajo...

No pudo terminar la oración porque Fleur le había asentado una sonora cachetada haciendo que la castaña se tambaleara y casi cayera al suelo, Fleur casi no había sido consiente de sus acciones hasta que Hermione estuvo casi en el piso, no deseaba haber reaccionado así pero acababa de tener a su lobo, a su castaña, un impulso de pertenencia la habia inundado. Hermione rápidamente se recuperó y sosteniendo su mejilla que ardía miró a Fleur con rabia- ¿Cómo... Te atreves? -Dijo mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente, pocas veces alguien se habia atrevido a gritarle o amenazarle y mucho menos golpearle.

-De la misma forma en la que tú lo haces -Espetó la rubia- Si, eres muy peligrosa... Pero yo también lo soy... No me provoques porque...

-¿Porqué qué? -Gritó Hermione y se lanzó contra ella sosteniéndole ambos brazos- No seas tonta...

-Lo soy... Al creer que eras alguien que valía la pena -Fleur luchó por zafarse sin resultado

- ¿Acaso no entró en tus estándares? -Hermione se acercó y la besó a la fuerza, sentía a Fleur resistirse- Eres mía ¿Recuerdas? -Susurró

Fleur logró pegarle una patada en la pantorrilla y la empujó, Hermione estaba sujetando su pierna que dolía- Y Tú mía -Declaró Fleur antes de comenzar alejarse caminando- y cuándo tengas bien en mente eso... Hablamos... Porque serás muy alfa, macha, peligrosa y todo lo que quieras... Pero tú me perteneces tanto cómo te pertenezco yo... -Fleur se alejó caminando con su usual prepotencia y antes de perderse de vista se giro sonriente- ¡Ahh! Y no, no hemos terminado...

Hermione entrecerro los ojos molesta al verla alejarse, su pierna dolía demasiado para intentar seguirla así que se mantuvo en ese lugar hasta que se sintió capaz de caminar por su cuenta. Estaba furiosa con Fleur pero no podía evitar darle un poco de razón. Caminó hacía el castillo soltando palabras antisonantes cada que podía.

* * *

Gabrielle observaba con furia la manera en que Luna había decidido comer en la mesa de Gryffindor sólo para jugar con esa pelirroja tonta, se metió un trozo de carne a la boca, observó que la pelirroja le tocaba la nariz a Luna y finalmente le daba un beso en la mejilla, tragó el trozo de carne casi enteró, fue un poco doloroso pero no tanto como su orgullo, hace poco tenía a Luna completamente acaparada y ahora, aquella tonta y vulgar pelirroja estaba besándole... Era inaudito... La Veela en su interior rugía molesta y Gabrielle estuvo en total acuerdo, aquello no podía seguir desarrollándose.

Observó que su hermana llegaba muy feliz al comedor, Gabrielle no estaba de humor- ¿Y tú qué? -Preguntó

-Uhhh -Dijo Fleur con sarcasmo mientras tomaba asiento- Alguien está de mal humor, yo pensaba que ya se te habría pasado -Fleur observó que su hermana tragaba los alimentos prácticamente sin masticarlos, observó a la mesa de los leones y entendió su comportamiento- Parece que te han ganado limpiamente a la chica -Comentó sonriente mientras iniciaba a comer.

Gabrielle casi derrama su comida- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? Estás loca ¿Quitar? -Gabrielle resopló molesta- Ellas son amigas y en todo caso... Yo nunca he dicho que quiero algo con Luna

Fleur se rió- Ahora cuéntame de Santa Claus

Gabrielle se mantuvo callada un momento observando la nueva interacción en la mesa Gryffindor y sonrio, se volteo a ver su hermana- Por otro lado Hermana... Creo que a ti si te han quitado limpiamente a la chica

Fleur dirigió su mirada y enterró con molestia el tenedor en la mesa de madera. Gabrielle rió pero poco le duró el gusto a ver a Luna pidiendo atención de la pelirroja.

* * *

Hermione llegó al comedor para la hora de la cena, se había dado un baño y cambiado, aún cogeaba ligeramente, a penas se sentó sus amigos la miraron intrigados- No pregunten -Y con eso tomó asiento entre Harry y Luna- ¿Cómo estás Luna? -Se animó a preguntar

-Ohh... Perfecta... Creo que está funcionando -Dijo Luna y Hermione asintió, casi había olvidado el "plan", miró a la mesa de Ravenclaw y encontró dos contrastes diferentes pues Gabrielle parecía lista para matar y Fleur parecía caminar sobre un campo de margaritas- No se ve muy feliz -Agregó Luna

Hermione sonrió- Ese es el punto

-Tú tampoco te ves muy feliz

Hermione torció la boca- Es una larga historia, quizás en otro lugar

Ginny se levantó de su lugar (al otro costado de Luna) y se sentó entre ambas mujeres- Si me disculpan, me siento abandonada ahí

Luna sonrio ampliamente siguiendo su papel y Hermione por un momento se molestó pero sintió los ojos de Fleur sobre ella y le sonrió a la pelirroja- Claro, eres bienvenida... Debo agradecerte por ayudar a Luna -Hermione pasó su mano por la mejilla de Ginebra y le sonrió- No sabes lo mucho que significa para nosotras... Para mi

La pelirroja se sonrojo- No hay problema... Cualquier cosa por ayudarte -Ginny se aventuró y colocó su mejilla sobre el hombro de la otra, Hermione le acarició el cabello y después comenzó a comer.

Lunas las miró y levantó una ceja, quizás la historia de Hermione era muy larga pero ella la había resumido en simple actos como esos, miró a la mesa de los Ravenclaw y temió por la integridad de su amiga pelirroja, una Veela celosa era mucho pero dos... Sobre pasaba los límites- Hey -Dijo Luna recuperando su papel y agarró la mano de la chica Weasley con alegría, iba a ser un juego divertido.

* * *

_tadaaaa! Cómo les trata la vida? Como les dije, Gabrielle y Luna tendrán protagonismo. Estoy en época de exámenes, el martes y miercoles son mis dos exámenes más complicados por lo que dudo actualizar mis historias simultaneamente cómo he venido haciendo pero es posible que éste fin actualize una. Gracias por comprender :)_

_Sin mucho que decir espero les haya gustado el capítulo :) y hasta el próximo! _

* * *

_**Agradecimientos**:_

_Marcedhampir777: sii! Hoy si salió tu nombre. Jajajaja, me alegro que te haya parecido un premio y creo que ahora en este capitulo hubo uno mejor jajaja. Me alegra que te guste el rol de cada una, a mi también me parece excitante jugar con las personalidades. Y ya viste que ninguna se aguantó xP _

_Guest: I'm glad you find this fic amazing, gracias por comentar y espero que éste capitulo no te haya decepcionado Cx _

_Kali: Sip, Emma siempre me ha parecido una magnífica Hermione, la única diferencia es el color de ojos. _

_Karean: ¿Has pensado seriamente en ser adivina? Jajajaja tienes un don chica! Un don! Jajajaja... Gracias por seguir leyendo_

_SoDamnBeautiful1: Lo sé,eso fue una intro... Aquí si estuvo un tanto "fuerte" xD o que opinas tu? Ese tipo de "fuerte"? O aumentamos un poquito el nivel? xD Creo conforme avance la historia vamos a ir aumentando_

_Lunazul22: tienes otra cuenta? Tengo esa duda. Bueno, lo de hoy fue un premio pero mas adelante daré un capitulo con una Hermione domada_ _xD_

_VSATGPFAN88: Jajajaja, no se si le de tal importancia al Drarry para que se muestre la faceta de Draco pero si lo hiciera tienes una buena idea de que por ahí va la cosa. Yo también estoy enamorada del LunaxGaby Espero que si te guste mi propuesta de la pareja, definitivamente Luna tendrá un papel importante en la historia. Jajajajaja, si, Ginny se pondrá bien agresiva y tiene... Un giro interesante mas adelante... Volvemos a lo del seudónimo... Haber... Eres Escritora (una buena), te van a conocer por ese seudónimo... Que sea algo que te guste y representativo... Si te gusta éste pues mantenlo pero si piensas que es pasado u obsoleto renuevalo!... (Pd. Aun esta la propuesta del seudónimo que te propuse ;) ) xD y bueno... Ya sabemos que no se resistió pero aún tuvo su premio jajajajaja. Y... No debo mezclar cosas pero... "una leyenda" xD jajajaja me hizo el dia, Gracias y recuerda que me debes un POV Fleur! ByeBye_

_PkMarie09: jajajajaja vaya, gracias, me hace sentir realmente bien tu apoyo y que exprese tu gusto por mis historias. Espero saber pronto de ti._

_ANI: jajajaja, tú inspiración no me llega puntual por aquello de la inundacion y el problema que dejo el huracan... Por eso me tardo en llegar pero ya pude actualizar debido a tus vibras xD jajajaja. Y si, fue a mi libretita y ya sabes que tienes una dedicacion especial al trabajo. _

* * *

**_And... This is it... For now_**


	6. Chapter 6: Revelación

_**Aclaraciones: **_

**_los personajes no son mios, la historia si :) _**

**_Perdón por mis errores ortográficos y de redacción_**

**_Este capitulo tiene escenas de indole sexual y una pequeña parte de el es un tipo "song fic" pero, nada grave :) _**

**_Disfruten_**

* * *

_**Capítulo 6: **_

**_Revelación_**

* * *

Fleur apretó los labios con enojo pues la pelirroja prácticamente estaba dándole, o intentando, alimentar a la castaña. Quiso desviar su mirada y se encontró con Gabrielle que estaba en el mismo estado en el que ella se encontraba.

- Simplemente ve y busca a Luna -Comentó la mayor

Gabrielle se giro molesta- ¿Alguna vez escuchas tus propios consejos?

Fleur se molestó ante el comentario y la acertada observación- Bueno... En mi caso ya pase la "Zona de Amigos" -Respondió con malicia

Gabrielle entrecerró los ojos- Yo no tengo o quiero algo con Ella... Sólo somos amigas

- ¡Que bien! -Dijo Fleur incrédula y con sarcasmo- Me alegro... Quizá deberías informarte a ti misma de ello... Pero si quisieras pasarla... Creo deberías aplicarte porque... Para Luna ya no eres siquiera una amiga...

- ¿Porqué no vas a ocuparte de tu chica? Deja de estar tratando de ser la intelectual conmigo y ocúpate de tus asuntos

-Lo tengo cubierto -aclaró Fleur- Si te gusta... Sólo pídele salir... Tal parece que ama la atención y además así tendrá claro tus intenciones -Comentó la francesa y observó que Gabrielle meditaba las últimas palabras con la mirada pérdida.

Hacía más de una semana que Fleur no le dirigía la palabra a Hermione y le molestaba darse cuenta que la castaña no iría a buscarle, miró una última vez a la mesa de Gryffindor antes de levantarse decidida a tomar acciones.

* * *

Gabrielle no sintió el momento en que su hermana mayor se retiró y únicamente fue consciente cuándo ella se levantó para seguir a la rubia que llevaba rondándole la cabeza durante días, Luna había estado ignorándole deliberadamente durante toda la semana y Gabrielle buscaba una explicación, caminó a paso rápido procurando no llamar la atención, observó que Luna se escapaba de su alcance y decidió correr tras de ella.

-Luna... Espera -Llamó en un último intento por obtener la atención, ya no se encontraban en el gran comedor, ahora estaban en uno de los tantos pasillos de aquel castillo

Luna se detuvo dudativa, sus amigos habían sido claros cuando dijeron 'Ignorar', pero ella no quería Ignorar a Gabrielle, quería hablar con ella, estar con ella- Hola -Comentó al estar cerca de la otra

-Hola -Respondió un poco agitada- ¿Podemos hablar?

Luna se mordió el labio- No puedo, tengo clases

-Es sábado -Gabrielle cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho con molestia

Luna abrió y cerró la boca- Tengo asesorías -Fue lo único que pudo decir coherentemente

- Si me quieres evitar ¿Porqué no sólo me lo dices? -Gabrielle decidió jugar su carta de víctima- Entiendo que no quieras ser mi amiga... Y está bien... Tienes otros y mejores amigos - 'y amigas' pensó- Está bien, no te culpare si no deseas ser mi amiga

Luna estuvo a punto de ceder hasta que escuchó la palabra _'amiga'_, por supuesto que Luna no quería ser _'La_ _amiga'_, ella quería dejar de serlo, quería ser algo más y por eso se estaba comportando de aquella forma- Ok -Respondió y se dio media vuelta para continuar su camino. Deseaba reírse al ver la cara de Gabrielle pero se contuvo pensando que era demasiado atrevido.

Gabrielle sintió desencajar su quijada, estaba segura que el discurso funcionaría, no podía entender qué había salido mal, se había hecho la amiga sufrida y no funcionó. Como un flash las palabras de su hermana vinieron a su mente, ¿Había la posibilidad que Luna no quisiera jugar el papel de amiga? Debía arriesgarse a pensar que Luna quería algo más, debía arriesgarse puesto que la chica que le gustaba se estaba alejándose y con ello sus posibilidades- ¡Luna! -Gritó con más de medio pasillo de diferencia y en un arranque de valor- ¡Luna! -Y está vez la chica se giro a verla, Gabrielle hizo acopió de su valor y escondió su orgullo, incluso sintió a la Veela en su interior estar de acuerdo con sus próximas acciones- ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Luna se quedó estática en su lugar, le parecía increíble que estuviese pasando, pero su inteligencia rápidamente tomó las riendas- ¿Salir? ¿Cómo Fleur y Hermione? O ¿cómo Hermione y Harry?

Gabrielle le sonrió- Cómo Fleur y Hermione... O al menos intentarlo -La francesa sentía sus mejillas comenzar a sonrojarse y su orgullo regresar, Luna estaba tardando en contestar y los nervios no le estaban ayudando

- Está bien -Respondió Luna cuándo se sintió capaz de hablar- Hoy... A las 5 en la entrada principal -Y sin esperar respuesta Luna se giro nuevamente en dirección contraria y continuó caminando alegremente

Gabrielle se sintió feliz, sólo necesitaba una salida, una sola oportunidad para volver a ganarse a Luna y todo volvería a encajar.

* * *

-¿Estás mal? -Inquirió la castaña evidentemente alterada- ¿Hoy? ¿Porqué tan espontáneo?

- Solo se dio la ocasión y la acepté... -Respondió Luna aún en las nubes

Harry se rió- A mi no me parece gran problema... Si se daba tanto a desear quizás Gabrielle perdiera el interés

Hermione pensó en su propia situación, quizás estaba poniendo a Fleur bajo una situación que después no podría controlar, eso sin mencionar en lo empalagosa que Ginevra se había convertido- Si, tienes razón -Dijo en un tono poco audible

-¿Y entonces? -Preguntó Luna

-Debes de ir.. Muy Sensual -Agregó Ginny que estaba sentada en una esquina y que había permanecido en silencio, ninguna de las hermanas Delacour era de su agrado pero hacía lo posible por ser de ayuda.

Hermione levantó una ceja, le era imposible ver a Luna 'sensual'- ¿Cómo se supone que sea eso?

Ginny se encogió de hombros- Mostrando piel... Ropa corta...

-No creo que Luna tenga ropa así -Agregó Harry

-Pero Lavender si -Comentó la pelirroja y se sonrojo cuando los tres se giraron a verla- ¿Qué?... ¡Oh! ¡Vamos! ¿Es que nunca la han visto? -Pero las miradas seguían sobre ella- Es imposible pasar por alto cuando se viste así... -Ginny intentó alejarse de las miradas- Además... Yo solo daba opciones

-No me quiero ver como Lavender -Comentó Luna quitándole la mirada a la pelirroja

Hermione negó- Tampoco creo que sea buena idea pedirle ropa

- Bueno, tal vez una falda corta -Agregó Ginny e hizo una nota mental de amarrarse la lengua cuándo nuevamente la miraron

-Quizás no sea tan mala idea -Harry se rasco un poco la cabeza- No queremos que te veas como ella... Pero quizás un poco diferente estaría bien -El chico estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Hermione qué era lo que le gustaba ver en Fleur pero recordó la presencia de Ginny y se mordió la lengua, sabiendo que su comentario solo desataría problemas- Quizás debamos pedirle ayuda a Lavender

-Yo podría ir -Se ofreció Ginny- Me llevo con ella

Hermione asintió, estaba meditando su situación con la rubia mayor, Luna no estaba muy convencida con la idea pero asintió.

* * *

Gabrielle había estado esperando por varios minutos a Luna, quién solía ser muy puntual y ahora llevaba cerca de 15 min de retraso. Gabrielle recostó su espalda contra la pared, el frío invierno había avanzado dejando a su paso una brisa fresca y el sol que calentaba por las tardes. Gabrielle llevaba un simple pantalón, con un par de sandalias y una sencilla blusa de color morado. Tenía cerrado los ojos mientras tarareaba una canción en su mente.

-Hola

Escuchó una voz que la llamaba y la reconoció enseguida, abrió los ojos dispuesta a reclamar por la tardanza pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Luna parada frente a ella con una sonrisa y una falda Blanca de pequeñas dimensiones que dejaba ver sus piernas bien formadas y gran parte de sus muslos, una blusa azul que resaltaban sus pequeñas pero firmes curvas

-Buena... Buenas... Es decir -Gabrielle se mordió el labio- Buenas tardes

Luna se contuvo la risa- Buenas tardes ¿Nos vamos?

Gabrielle asintió y comenzó a caminar, intentaba enfocar su mirada al frente- ¿Y cómo has estado?

Luna ladeo un poco la cabeza- Bien -Intentaba ocultar su nerviosismo, salir con Gabrielle era simple siendo Luna, pero intentar ser otro tipo de persona con Gabrielle era complicado.

La francesa pareció darse cuenta de que Luna mantenía un dilema mental y prefirió caminar con ella en silencio, pero su mirada se desviaba hacía el término de aquella falda- Merlín -Susurró

- ¿Perdón? -Luna se giro a verla- ¿Has dicho algo?

Gabrielle negó fervientemente- No, nada... -suspiro mientras esquivaba la mirada- Es... Un poco raro

Luna asintió sabiendo a aquello a lo que se refería- Lo sé... ¿Porqué no... Actuamos como siempre? Cómo amigas -Luna se había rendido, no quería pretender ser otra para ganarse a Gabrielle, quería que la francesa se enamorase de ella y no de alguien que fingiera.

Gabrielle se detuvo y miro a Luna un instante, algo dentro de su estómago se retorcía, sintió su frente comenzar a sudar- No... Yo quiero que me dejes ser más que tu amiga -Gabrielle sintió que la respiración se le paralizaba y comenzó a acercarse a la otra, sólo sintió recuperar el aliento cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para compartir el aire con Luna, su corazón latió con fiereza dentro de su pecho y sus labios cosquilleban ansiando el toque.

Luna estaba incrédula, reaccionó en el momento en que los labios de Gabrielle rozaron los propios. La sensación era suave, el aliento y perfume de Gabrielle se sentía como el café, Luna se pegó un poco más haciendo que ambos labios encajaran y se mantuvieran unidos mientras se movían unos sobre otros.

La nuca de Gabrielle se erizó ante el contacto, sintió que algo en su pecho se relajaba, el beso se detuvo y Gabrielle se alejó unos centímetros, aún podía tocar la nariz de Luna con la propia, le sonrió con alegría- ¿Nos vamos? -Preguntó Gabrielle y Luna asintió ligeramente. La francesa tomó la mano de la chica entre la suya y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a su destino- Entonces -Dijo Gabrielle después de caminar varios metros juntas y con manos entrelazadas- Sí esto quiere decir que estamos saliendo... Imagino que te vas a alejar de la chica pelirroja

Luna sonrió maliciosamente, no iba fingir ser otra persona pero iba disfrutar mostrando su faceta de mala- Ohh... Ginny... ¿Es que acaso ya somos "privadas"?

- ¿Porque ibas a querer salir con ella sí estás conmigo?

- ¿Entonces tú tampoco saldrás o buscarás a otra?

Gabrielle la miró- Yo nunca he hecho eso

Luna bufó- ¿Enserio? -Su tono era sarcástico

- Entonces por eso estabas con la pelirroja ¿Para darme celos?

- No eres el último jugo de calabaza del desierto Gaby -Cierta fibra del orgullo de Luna había sido herida

Gabrielle se mordió el labio para evitar hablar y continuar "debatiendo" sobre ello- ¿Quieres algo de beber? -Preguntó.

Luna respondió afirmativamente y con manos entrelazadas comenzaron a caminar hacía el lugar más cercano.

* * *

Fleur observó a una chica de cabellos rubios y alborotados caminar hacía el retrato de aquella mujer gorda. La rubia le lanzó un "_Imperius_" y caminó a su lado pareciendo muy amigable. La rubia le sonrió tontamente. Ambas llegaron al retrato

-¿Tú de nuevo? -Dijo la mujer del retrato dirigiéndose a Fleur- Te dije hace rato que no puedes pasar

-Y te repito que tengo algo muy importante que decirle a Granger... Además mi amiga -Dijo señalando a la chica desconocida- Me escoltará y no habrá porque alterarnos

-No confió en el juicio de la señorita Lavender... Pero déjeme decirle señorita Delacour que será la campeona de mis calzones pero si algo inusual pasa, y mire que estos chicos son especialmente afines a atraer catástrofes, la culparé enteramente de ello

Fleur esbozo la sonrisa más encantadora que pudo- Por supuesto... Le repito que no tengo malas intenciones ¿Verdad Lavi?

La chica sonrió nuevamente de manera boba y asintió.

La mujer negó algo molesta y les dejó pasar, Fleur se apresuró a entrar y detrás de ella la chica desconocida- Llévame con Granger -Le ordenó con varita en mano. Ambas subieron varias escaleras hasta llegar a un cuarto. Fleur miró a su acompañante- ¿Segura que aquí es? -Fleur observó que la niña asentía- Ve a la sala común y duerme por varias horas... -Fleur era consciente de la cantidad de reglas que rompía y la otra cantidad de consecuencias que tendría si era descubierta- Sólo si me descubren -Agregó para si misma.

Abrió con cautela el cuarto- ¿Rojo? ¿No conocen una mejor decoración? -Se preguntó a si misma mientras observaba el cuarto casi vacío, a excepción de un pequeño cuerpo que dormía plácidamente con un libro sobre el pecho. La rubia sonrió victoriosa.

* * *

Luna se sostuvo el estómago por el dolor que le causaba la risa, la noche se habia asomado hace algunos momentos pero ninguna parecía querer retirarse. Habían acudido a un pequeño pub llamado "_la_ _pista_ _embrujada_" dónde se podía platicar o bailar según se deseará. Luna perdió su mirada en una pareja que se encontraba en la mesa continua y que parecía alegre. Giro la cabeza para hacer un comentario a su acompañante pero se sorprendió al encontrar la atención de Gabrielle inmersa en otras cosas.

Luna se mordió la boca por dentro de enojo, observó a cierta mujer vulgar que bailaba en la pista casi incitando a cualquiera con suficiente valor a meterle mano. Observó que Gabrielle la comía con la mirada y su enojo iba en aumento. Cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse y calmarse. Paso unos breves momentos hasta que una brillante idea se encendió en su cabeza.

Luna Lovegood nunca había sido muy popular, nunca había tenido muchos amigos y por consiguiente nunca tuvo la oportunidad de desenvolverse en un ambiente de fiestas. Pero si había algo que Luna Lovegood sabía hacer y que era inimaginable para el resto, eso era bailar. Había tomado todo tipo de clases de bailes con el único fin de honrar la memoria de su madre, aquellas cosas que Luna recordaba era la devoción que tenia su madre para que su pequeña hija aprendiera a bailar.

La rubia se levantó de su asiento sin avisar a su acompañante. Escuchó que Gabrielle le llamaba por su nombre pero deliberadamente le ignoró y caminó hacía el chico que controlaba el ambiente del lugar.

_(N/A: altamente recomentado escuchar "me against the music")_

La música comenzó a sonar mientras Gabrielle se dirigía a la pista de baile.

_I'm up against the speaker (Estoy arriba de los altavoces)_

_trying to take on the music (tratando de llevar la música)_

_it's like a competition (es como una competencia)_

_lyric is the beat (letra contra el ritmo)_

_i wanna get in the zone (Quiero entrar en la zona)_

Luna sonrió al llegar frente a su compañera y sabiendo que tenía su atención comenzó a menear las caderas sutilmente al ritmo de la música mientras deslizaba ambas manos por sus caderas hasta hacerlas llegar a la parte interna de su muslo.

_We're almost there (Estamos casi ahí)_

_i'm feeling it bad and i can't explain (Me estoy sintiendo mal y no lo puedo evitar_)

_my soul is bare (mi alma está al descubierto)_

_my hips are moving at a rapid pace (Mis caderas se están moviendo a un ritmo rápido)_

_can you feel it burn? (puedes sentirlo quemando?)_

_from the tip of my toes (Desde la punta de mis pies_)

_running through my veins (corriendo por mis venas)_

_and now's your turn (y ahora es tu turno)_

_let me see what you got (déjame ver que tienes)_

_don't hesitate (no dudes_)

Luna fue descendiendo formando ondas con su cuerpo mientras se revolvía el cabello con las manos, llegó hasta estar en cuclillas y continuó moviendo las caderas provocadoramente ascendiendo, se acomodó el cabello de lado izquierdo dejando ver parte de su cuello y sonrió mientras se mordía el labio para ver a la francesa que la estaba comiendo con la mirada.

Caminó hacía ella sonriendo y se sentó entre sus piernas, su frente estaba ligeramente aperlada de sudor al igual que sus brazos con los que rodeo el cuello de la francesa, se acercó al oído de su acompañante- ¿A quién prefieres ver?

Gabrielle sintió que había arruinado todo de nueva cuenta cuando observó a Luna alejarse, pero contra todas las expectativas, Luna le acababa de otorgar un espectáculo digno de cualquier espectador, el pequeño baile le había dejado con la boca seca y con las bragas ligeramene húmedas y ahora como "plus", Luna estaba sentada sobre sus piernas susurrándole algo que su mente no alcanzaba a entender- Me encantas -Fue lo único que pudo responder- Me gustas mucho -Agregó, sintiendo como algo en su interior que no alcanzaba a entender le cosquilleaba y le ofrecía una sensación calurosa.

_Get on the floor, baby lose control (Levántate del suelo, baby pierde el control_)

_Just work your body and let it go (sólo haz mover tu cuerpo y déjalo salir_)

Observó que Luna le devolvía una sonrisa pícara y se levantaba de su regazo, sintió que las manos de Gabrielle se dirigía al cuello de su blusa y tiraba de ello para jalar a la francesa hacía la pista.

_Hey Britney (Hey Britney)_

_you say you wanna lose control (Dices que quieres perder el control)_

_Come over here I got somethin´ to show ya (Ven aquí, tengo algo que mostrarte_)

_Sexy lady, I´d rather see you bare your soul (Chica sexy, preferiría ver mover tu alma)_

_If you think you´re so hot (si piensas que eres muy caliente)_

_better show me what you got (mejor ven y muéstrame que tienes_)

Luna tomó a Gabrielle por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, coló una de sus piernas entre las de Gabrielle que soltó un suspiro y la tomó por el cabello. Luna elevó sus manos sobre la cabeza de la francesa y mientras movía sus caderas ocasionando fricción entre ambos cuerpos sus manos recorrían todo el largo del cuerpo de su acompañante.

Gabrielle respiraba con dificultad, le parecía sentir su cuerpo hirviendo aclamando un poco más, tomó a Luna por el hombro y siguiendo el ritmo de la música le obligó a girar y darle la espalda con la esperanza de poder tomar un respiro y calmarse del contacto, le pareció una pésima idea al instante, pronto sintió el trasero de Luna restregarse en su cuerpo, no pudo evitar que sus manos se dirigieran magnéticamente hacía las caderas de Luna y resbalando por sus muslos.

Gabrielle clavó su nariz en el cabello de su acompañante y aspiró el olor a jazmín que despedía. Su boca logró rozar el cuello de su acompañante y darle un pequeño beso mientras sus manos ascendían y tomaban el vientre de su acompañante.

Luna sentía su corazón latir fuertemente- Hace calor -Se separó abruptamente y se giro a ver a su acompañante que portaba un semblante ligeramente decepcionado pero que rápidamente le sonrió- ¿Quieres tomar algo?

Gabrielle se tuvo que morder la lengua para no responder "_a_ _ti_ _completamente_ _desnuda_"- ¿Agua? -Sugirió y vio a Luna sonreír y darse media vuelta. Le fue imposible despegar la mirada del trasero de Luna mientras una voz en su interior le gritaba "_Tómala, hazla tuya_" pero escuchó que Luna le llamaba por su nombre y salió de su trance para mirarle a la cara- ¿Decías?

Luna sonrió- Decía que sí venias conmigo

Gabrielle asintió y se acercó a acompañarle mientras intentaba descifrar la sensación cosquilleante en su pecho y columna.

* * *

Hermione abrió los ojos sintiendo que algo no terminaba de acomodarse a su entorno. Observó que el sol se había retirado hace poco, el cielo aún tenía un ligero matiz naranja y escucho una ligera música de fondo. Una música que no debía estar sonando, levantó la cabeza y pudo ver que cierta y muy conocida rubia le sonreía desde el borde de la cama- ¿Fleur?

- Hola -Respondió alegremente- Me alegra que estés despierta... Te podías haber perdido de mucho de lo contrario

Fue sólo entonces que Hermione reparó en el hecho que Fleur llevaba al parecer únicamente una sencilla bata de seda color negra y el pelo amarrado en una coleta de lado. La bata le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de los muslos.

- Creí que estabas enojada conmigo -Agregó intentando despegar la mirada del cuerpo que se erigía ante su mirada

Fleur sonrió conociendo su triunfo- ¿Quién ha dicho que no lo estoy? Y más si sigues jugando con esa niña

- ¿Niña? Te refieres a Ginny ¿cierto?

Fleur giro los ojos- No me interesa su nombre o lo que haga... Mientras entienda su lugar y que tú ya estás en una relación

- Ella no sabe nada de nosotras

- Estoy aquí para arreglar eso... Quiero... -Fleur suspiro y jugó con el nudo de la bata- ... Llegar a un acuerdo -Terminó de decir mientras desataba el nudo de la bata

Hermione tragó saliva con dificultad mientras jugaba con la sobrecama- ¿Un acuerdo?... Suena bien...

Fleur le sonrió y se dio media vuelta, giro la cabeza para poder ver la reacción de la castaña. Dejó resbalar la bata poco a poco por sus hombros hasta detenerse un poco más arriba de su cintura- Pienso que debemos dejarnos de juegos... -Fleur se mordió el labio y dejó caer en su totalidad la bata, podía ver a su acompañante bastante sorprendida sobre su hombro, se dio vuelta nuevamente para quedar frente a ella- ¿Tú que piensas? -Inquirió mientras dejaba resbalar su dedo índice por el monte de sus pechos.

- Claro -Contestó la castaña por simple instinto, estaba demasiado ocupada siendo seducida por aquella bella francesa. Observó que le sonreía y caminaba lentamente hacía ella, la rubia se sostuvo sobre el poste de la cama.

- No me agrada... Ginny... -Pronunció el nombre gestando una mueca de asco

Hermione asintió mientras se sentaba en la cama- ¿Si?

Fleur asintió, podía utilizar la fuerza física para alejar a la pelirroja, pero era más inteligente que eso. Quizás no podría utilizar sus encantos Veela en Hermione, pero podía utilizar sus encantos de mujer francesa. Y esos los sabia emplear a sabiduría.

- Hermione... Quiero algo serio -Esta ocasión su voz no involucraba seducción, su único objetivo era la sinceridad

Hermione dejó de mirar el cuerpo de la francesa para dedicar unos momentos a la pureza de la mirada, comprendía la necesidad de la rubia de afianzar la relación- De acuerdo

Fleur se mordió el labio inferior esbozando una sonrisa triunfante, llevó su dedo índice a la boca y mordió mientras daba reposaba su espalda en el poste de la cama y comenzaba a mover las caderas suavemente, retiró su dedo de la boca y llevó sus dos manos hacía su vientre. Con la yema de sus dedos acarició de arriba a abajo desde el inicio de sus pechos hasta la entrada a su intimidad.

Hermione respiraba con dificultad, estaba demasiado atenta a los movimientos de la rubia que era incapaz de razonar.

(_N/A: Inicio de escenas sexuales... Inicio(?) ... No estoy segura pero escenas para aquellos capaz de manejarlas)_

Fleur se alejó del poste de la cama, caminó con toda tranquilidad hasta la chica de cabellos castaños. Pasó la mano por la cama sintiendo la suavidad, subió a la cama y se recostó a un lado de su acompañante, echándose el cabello hacia un lado.

Hermione se tomó unos momentos para recorrer con la mirada el cuerpo de Fleur, desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto, su corazón latía fieramente dentro de su pecho. Acercó su mano cautelosamente hacía la piel blanca expuesta para ella. Reposó su mano en la onda que formaba la cintura de la rubia y con la palma abierta tomó la piel que le era ofrecida, se acercó a ella y sus labios se unieron. La sensación inmediatamente hizo estremecer su cuerpo.

Fleur sintió que el beso se profundizaba y que ambas lenguas se hacían participes, podía sentir la humedad aumentando entre sus piernas mientras sus manos se aferraban a la ropa de su acompañante intentando deshacerlas. Fleur sintió un movimiento brusco y en un instante la castaña se había posado sobre ella mientras le devoraba el cuello a besos.

Hermione clavó sus uñas sobre el trasero de la rubia haciendo que ésta diera un leve brinco. Hermione lamió en movimientos circulares el cuello de la rubia mientras ascendía hasta la oreja, podía sentir el olor a menta que la volvía loca. Nuevamente se acerco a besar a la rubia en los labios mientras sus manos rasgaban la parte interna de los muslos de la otra y la hacían ahogar gemidos entre besos.

Fleur sintió dolor cuando la castaña terminó el beso con una fuerte mordida a su labio inferior, instintivamente Fleur llevó su mano hasta su boca para cerciorarse que estuviera bien pero antes que su mano llegará a su destino sintió que era penetrada por la mano de la castaña y le fue imposible retener el gemido que salió de sus labios.

Hermione atrapó uno de los pezones rosados de su acompañante y comenzó a otorgarle pequeñas mordidas y succionarlo intercaladamente mientes s su mano continuaba su trabajo, retiró su mano y hubo un pequeño gruñido por parte de la francesa, Hermione le otorgó el mismo trato al otro pecho. Su dedo índice comenzó a moverse de circularmente sobre el centro de placer de la otra.

Fleur aferró sus manos a la cama, sentía que sus uñas se clavaban sobre la tela, sintió que Hermione iba bajando los besos por su vientre y abdomen hasta la coyuntura del muslo para detenerse ahí- Vamos... No juegues...

Hermione sonrió mientras seguía besando- Propongo... Que tengamos algo serio sin dejar que los demás se enteren

Fleur negó con la cabeza- No... Ese no es el trato

- No tenemos un trato... -Hermione detuvo toda acción para intentar condicionar y someter a su acompañante, para demostrarle quién tenía el mando.

Fleur estaba deseosa de acabar con la "tortura", pero tenia un objetivo y estaba dispuesta a llevarlo a cabalidad- Aún no -Replicó mientras se levantaba y besaba a la la castaña en los labios con pasión, tardó poco tiempo en tener a la castaña recostada debajo de ella con su cuerpo instintivamente pegándose y pidiendo por más.

Hermione sentía sus pechos ser masajeados por las suaves manos de la rubia mientras compartían un beso, sintió que el beso era roto y vio a la rubia moverse con rapidez , le fue imposible asimilar la secuencia de hechos hasta que sintió la lengua de la rubia penetrarle con fuerza y dejó escapar un gemido. Sus manos buscaron con necesidad el cuerpo de la francesa hasta que la pudieron sujetar de la cintura.

El cuerpo de Fleur la traicionó y se acomodó instintivamente sobre la castaña ofreciéndole su intimidad para ser devorada. Cómo era de esperarse pronto sintió a la castaña comenzar a lamer sobre sus pliegues. La rubia abandonó su labor por el placer que le abrumaba- Entonces ...-Dijo con voz entre cortada- ¿Vamos a hacerlo público? -Inquirió y acto seguido, Haciendo recabó de sus fuerzas enterró nuevamente la cara entre las piernas de su acompañante escuchando un gemido.

Hermione se mordió el labio en un vago e inútil intento de ahogar sus gritos de placer, la lengua de Fleur estaba haciendo maravillas dentro de su cuerpo. Escuchó a Fleur preguntar algo pero no presto atención, sostuvo las caderas de Fleur y jaló de ellas para acercar el cuerpo de Fleur a sus labios. Pasó su lengua de arriba a abajo por la intimidad de la rubia tomando sus jugos. Posteriormente capturó entre sus labios el clítoris de la rubia. Y comenzó a masajearlo con la lengua. Sintió a la rubia detenerse para disfrutar, escuchó su nombre salir en un gemido de los labios de la francesa. La intimidad de Fleur pronto se contrajo y relajó.

Fleur aún sentía su cuerpo vibrar, sentía sus pies dar las últimas sacudidas ocasionadas por el placer. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y clavó su lengua en la entrada de la castaña, sintió a la castaña abrirse para darle un mejor paso- ¿Vamos a hacerlo público? -Fleur metió todo el largo de su lengua al cuerpo de la castaña y comenzó a moverla sintiendo la humedad y calidad rodear su lengua. La sacó y la remplazó con un par de dedos, dirigió su lengua hacía el centro de placer de la otra- Vamos... Si quieres llegar debes responder -Condicionó mientras detenía sus acciones pero mantenía sus dedos en el interior del cuerpo de la otra.

Hermione maldijo mentalmente- Joder Fleur...

La rubia pasó nuevamente su lengua y movió los dedos dentro del cuerpo de la castaña, sintió que Hermione se arqueaba ligeramente- ¿Público?

Hermione golpeó la cama con el puño- ¡Joder! ¡Si! Público... Hasta el ministro si quieres... Pero... -La castaña no terminó la oración pues sintió que era penetrada nuevamente, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse rítmicamente. Su mente se nublo al instante que sintió que Fleur le mordía ligeramente. Dejo escapar un grito y su cuerpo al fin se sintió en su totalidad satisfecho.

Fleur retiró sus dedos muy mojados y se levantó de su posición, se acomodó nuevamente para poder besar a Hermione- Tenemos un trato -susurró antes de acostarse a su lado abrazándole.

(_N/A: Fin de las escenitas_)

Hermione abrió los ojos con pesadez, ladeo la cabeza ligeramente y pudo observar a fleur plácidamente dormida sobre su pecho, Hermione la mantenía abrazada, recordó el "trato" que habían acordado y sonrió. Acarició el brazo de Fleur con la yema de sus dedos, la rubia se removió ligeramente y abrió los ojos. Hermione se perdió en el cielo de esos ojos azules por un momento, su cara reaccionó y le sonrió, la rubia le devolvió la sonrisa y se inclino un poco para besarle.

- Te digo que no se cómo llegué a... -Las palabras de Lavender se vieron ahogadas cuando observó la escena frente a ella. Ella y Parvati detuvieron en seco su andar para mirar pasmadas a ambas mujeres desnudas una junto a la otra- Wow -Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

Hermione rápidamente se cubrió con la sábana y vio a Fleur hacer lo mismo, la boca se le había secado y se veía imposibilidad a pronunciar palabra, sintió su cara sonrojarse profusamente.

* * *

_Me extrañaron? Espero que si xD pero... Regresé! Y con vaya pedazo de capitulo xD debo confesar que me ha gustado, realmente me gusto xD._

_Espero que tambien haya sido de su agrado y me lo dejen saber :D _

_Estuve ausente bastantito tiempo pero... Creo ha valido la pena xD No tengo fecha de actualización pero pronto pues me siento inspirada :D_

* * *

_**Agradecimientos:**_

**_Marcedhampir777:_**_ Sorry pero si tarde x3 Pues si es ruda pero le han ganado una batalla xD ahora veamos que hará viéndose descubierta xD Jajajaja. Gracias por estar presente, amo tus comentarios jajaja. Hasta pronto._

_**PKMarie09**: te inspiro? Así que aquí fue donde nació una de tus historias? Que genial si así fue Jajajaja. Si, Fleur aquí le gano una batalla pero en algún momento habrá un cap donde Herms tendrá que bajar la cabeza ante su mujer :D Gracias por comentar y... Ginny si tendrá un problemita más adelante. _

_**Lunazul22**: si, ya vi que te gusta Gaby y Luna. Espero te haya gustado su interacción y sino, cualquier idea es aceptada :D _

_**SoDamnBeautiful1**: Jajajaja no le creas la cara de inocente a Ginevra que tengo un papel interesante para ella más adelante jajaja. _

_**VSAT**...: Jajajaja, pronto, Ginny si lograra su objetivo pero... Bueno, ya lo leerás xD tanto Fleur cómo Gaby pasaran malos momentos y Luna... Luna me esta gustando demasiado jajaja. O.O primer comentario corto que hago contigo Jajajaja. Espero que el capitulo te inspire y cumplas con lo que me debes jajaja._

_**Karean**: te hicieron caso y dejaron de hacer la guerra un momento jajaja y si, Ginny no tendrá problemas en buscarse enmigos pero... Eso lo tendrás que leer más adelante jajaja. _

_**Fabi Green:** me alegro que te encante :'3 me siento feliz de saberlo, espero no defraudarte con este :D y gracias por tu review. _

_**Ani**: matarla? No, quiero a Ginny viva para un par de maldades jajaja. Y claro, Fleur es una diva Jajajaja. Gracias por comentar y siempre recalcarme que te agradan mis escritos, te quiero mucho! :3 jajaja. _

_**Inugami18**: o.o pues gracias por el comentario! Estoy muy halagada! Y si, Ginny sufrirá pero tendrá sus buenos momentos de gozo jajaja. Me alegro que te guste mis escritos gracias por el comentario! :D _

_**Guest**" tu? Pues si, eres tú xD dime, éste "Yooooo" tiene nombre? Me siento más a gusto poniéndote nombre a un simple "Guest" :D y por supuesto que lo voy a continuar y terminar, aunque me tarde un poquito lo voy a acabar :D gracias por el comentario._

* * *

**_This is it... For now_**


	7. Chapter 7: Quietud

_**Aclaraciones:**_

**_Los personajes no son míos ni en este capitulo ni en el resto de la historia y como ya lo he aclarado, no seguiré declinando los derechos. _**

* * *

_**Capítulo 7:**_

**_Quietud_**

* * *

Ginevra Weasley era la menor de una larga dinastía en el mundo mágico, nunca se considero especial pues tenía demasiados hermanos que le impedían brillar, siempre se sintió sobre protegida por una madre que ansiaba una mujer en la familia. Todo el transcurso de su corta vida se basó en competencias, en tratar de destacar, tratar de ser lo suficientemente fuerte para estar al nivel de sus hermanos y la única vez en toda su vida que la felicidad era pura, le acababa de ser arrebatado.

La felicidad para ella tenía un nombre y apellido: Hermione Granger. Ella era la única persona que la hacía sentir especial y viva. Hermione era la única persona con la que no tenía que luchar, esforzarse o aguantar, ella era la persona que le hacía sentir que valía la pena levantarse día a día. Con Hermione, Ginevra Weasley podía ser simplemente... Ella... Ser Ginny, sin tener que fingir algo, lejos de máscaras o intentos de superioridad. Hermione hacía latir su corazón y la hacía decir y hacer incoherencias por el nerviosismo que le causaba su proximidad. Con Hermione le sudaban las manos, con Hermione la respiración se le agitaba y en sus sueño podía permitirse echar a volar su imaginación.

Pero ahora, ahora Ginevra Weasley era nada, era simplemente nada.

Ginny permitió a las lágrimas salir de sus ojos, cayeron cómo grandes gotas unas tras otras incesablemente, su pecho subía y bajaba a causa de los sollozos. Hubiese hechizado a cualquiera que se hubiera atrevido a insinuar que Hermione estaba con alguien, pero nadie lo había hecho. Ella lo había visto. Lo había presenciado con los mismo ojos que ahora le ardían a causa del llanto.

Hubiera jurado que Hermione no se sentía atraída por las chicas lindas sin cerebro, que el físico no era lo más importante para ella. Pero ahí estaba la prueba fehaciente, Hermione haciéndole el amor a la chica más estúpida de todas, Fleur Delacour.

No importaba lo que el cáliz dijera, lo que la mujer enorme presumiera, la verdad era que Fleggg era una barbie tonta e inútil y lo había demostrado incontables veces. Y aún así la rubia, le había arrebatado lo que tantas veces ella había añorado.

Se limpió la nariz mientras seguía sollozando. La rubia debía habérsele ofrecido a su amiga, ingeniárselas para atraparla, después de todo, la rubia era una Veela y las Veelas tenían dones de seducción, la castaña debía estar bajo un hechizo o una poción, no había otra explicación posible.

La rubia le estaba robando lo que ella tanto quería, pero no por mucho tiempo. Ginevra Weasley quizás no destacaba por su belleza o inteligencia, pero era una leona, era una guerrera y no iba a dejar que una francesa estúpida le arrebatara lo que a ella por derecho le pertenecía.

La pelirroja se levantó de su asiento dispuesta a dar una larga caminata para despejarse antes de regresar y fingir que todo estaba normal.

* * *

Hermione terminó apresuradamente de vestirse mientras observaba que la rubia tomaba su tiempo para abrochar sus prendas- Fleur... ¿Podrías darte prisa?

La rubia ladeo un poco la cabeza- ¿Quieres venir y ayudarme?

- Mis compañeras de cuarto acaban de descubrirnos... ¿Hablas enserio?

Fleur se aclaró la garganta- Ahh -Simuló un gemido- Ahh... Hasta el ministro si quieres -Termino y miro sonriente a la castaña- ¿Eso fue lo que dijiste?

Hermione se cruzó de brazos- Pero hay formas...

Fleur le sonrió pícaramente antes de acercarse y besarle en los labios- Te veo en la cena, debo cambiarme

Hermione observó que la rubia se alejaba meneando las caderas, la castaña sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras mantenía su sonrisa. Espero que sus compañeras de cuarto hicieran su aparición pero nada paso, la castaña se dispuso a darse una ducha antes de bajar a cenar con el resto de sus compañeros.

Hermione bajó al comedor con cansancio, tenía toda la intención de ingerir una buena cena y posteriormente irse a dormir plácidamente. Hermione entró al gran comedor que estaba envuelto en murmullos pero a penas la castaña dio un par de pasos todas las miradas se postraron sobre ella.

Hermione no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de la atención y al darse cuenta que todos la miraban se aclaró la garganta y caminó con dificultad hacía la mesa dónde estaban sus amigos- Hola -Dijo en un hilo de voz

- Hola -Contestó Harry intentando hacer que se sintiera cómoda- ¿Qué tal tú noche?

Hermione lo pensó un momento- Muy bueno

-¿Entonces es cierto? -Inquirió con prisa el pelirrojo que la veía intensamente- ¿Tú y Fleur?

- ¡Ron! -Le reprimió Harry

Hermione sintió que todos le miraban haciendo la misma pregunta- ¿Cómo...? -Pero su respuesta fue rápidamente contestada al ver a Lavender y Parvati mirándole con una sonrisa en el rostro. Hermione apretó los labios indignada. Estuvo a punto de levantarse pero la mirada que tenían sobre ella cambió rápidamente hacía la entrada.

La castaña observó que Fleur se quedaba de pie en la entrada pasmada por la atención, pero en contraste a Hermione, Fleur se recuperó de la sorpresa con rapidez y caminó airosamente con una gran sonrisa. Hermione se quedó estática en su asiento al ver que la rubia caminaba hacia ella.

- ¿Fleur? -Preguntó cómo si pensara que era un sueño pero pronto la rubia le confirmó que era real. Fleur se sentó sobre sus piernas mientras le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos y le besaba en los labios, la castaña no devolvió el beso por la sorpresa.

Fleur escuchó que el comedor estallaba en murmullos cuándo beso a Hermione, pero no le importó. Se separó y sonrió alegre a su novia- ¿Amor?

Hermione abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin poder decir nada- Hola -Respondió instintivamente

- Creo eso contesta a tu pregunta Ronald -Murmuró Ginny que había permanecido en silencio pero atenta a cada movimiento.

- ¿Podemos hablar un momento? -Pidió la castaña levemente sonrojada

Fleur asintió- Claro, lo que gustes -Fleur tomó un pequeño pan de la mesa y lo remojó en chocolate para posteriormente metérselo en la boca- ¿Entonces?

-A solas

Fleur la miró un momento presintiendo que aquello no sería bueno- De acuerdo -Dijo un tanto desanimada y se levantó de su lugar.

Hermione se rasco la ceja- Nos vemos luego -Susurró a sus amigos para después levantarse de la mesa y seguir a Fleur con la cabeza baja intentando ignorar los murmullos.

Caminaron hasta un pequeño pasillo y Fleur se sentó sobre el borde de una ventana. La castaña se recostó sobre la pared de enfrente- ¿Estás molesta? -Inquirió la rubia mientras veía sus pies.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio un momento- ¿De verdad estás dispuesta a pasar por todo esto? Porque lo que pasó en el comedor fue sólo el inicio, eso fue sólo la gente que me conoce como Hermione... -La castaña se mordió el labio- Cuándo se enteren que soy una... Bestia...

-Hermione -Interrumpió la rubia mientras trataba de estudiar las facciones de la otra- Deja de acribillarte... ¿acaso no hay gente suficiente que hace eso?... La gente hablará. Hermione o no, la gente hablara. Bestia o no, la gente hablará. Y la gente nunca dejará de hablar, hagas lo que hagas -La rubia dejó salir un suspiro

- ¿Estás consiente que estar conmigo no es la mejor decisión? ¿Estás consiente que tendremos muchos problemas?

Fleur rió- Para mi, estar contigo no significa estar con una "bestia" -Pronunció la palabra sin mucho convencimiento- o estar con la chica más inteligente... Para mí, estar contigo significa estar a lado de una persona maravillosa, es cierto que no hemos tenido largas conversaciones pero a pesar de ello siento que te conozco y siento que me conoces mucho mejor que mis amigos... No me importa pasar por habladurías u otros problemas porque sé que vales la pena -Fleur desvío su vista al cielo- Hermione... El lobo es el único para mi Veela, la única persona con la que mi Veela puede y quiere estar. Pero en el momento que descubrí que eras tú supe que serías la única para mi, porque eres la chica con la que quiero estar.

Hermione observó en todo momento la cara de la rubia, buscando un atisbo de duda pero durante todo su discurso no hubo nada y aunque nunca lo fuera a admitir, su corazón latió con alegría desenfrenada y sus piernas temblaron ligeramente al saber que la chica frente a ella correspondía a totalidad con sus sentimientos.

Hermione recordó algunas palabras que su madre le había dicho tiempo atrás y que resonaron en su cabeza cómo si estuvieran siendo pronunciadas en altavoz "Estar con alguien que te acepte tal cuál eres, te apoye y haya confianza, es una bendición y se llama amistad. Estar con alguien que te acepte tal cuál eres, te apoye, haya confianza, te procure bienestar, te haga feliz, te haga sentir viva es un milagro y se llama amor".

Fleur continuaba escuchando el silencio del pasillo en contraste al hábitat del bosque dónde resonaba el cántico de los grillos, el ruido de las ramas, el movimiento del lago, el aleteo de algún pájaro. Fleur pensó que era mejor dejar sola a la castaña para que meditará bien su decisión. Fleur sintió que la castaña se acercaba a ella y giro la cabeza para verla pero cuándo lo hizo los labios de la castaña ya estaban sobre ella, besándole con tranquilidad. La rubia quedó pasmada al inicio pero rápidamente se recompuso de la sorpresa y devolvió el beso.

Hermione pudo sentir la sorpresa de su compañera pero continuó besándole. Pasó una de sus manos por la mejilla de la rubia y entrelazó la otra mano dándole un ligero apretón. Sus labios se rozaron una vez más antes de separarse. Hermione le sonrió.

Fleur supo en ese instante que todo iría bien si permanecían juntas.

* * *

-¿Y si...? -Gabrielle no término la frase porque Luna negó con la cabeza- Bueno, tal vez si pudiera...

- No -Interrumpió Luna sin detener su andar

-si tan solo...

- No -Interrumpió Luna nuevamente

Gabrielle apretó los puños- Luna ¡Escúchame!

La nombrada se detuvo y observó expectante a la francesa- Te escuchó cualquier cosa que quieras decir mientras no incluya tu proposición de dormir juntas

Gabrielle ladeo la cabeza con un poco de desesperación- Es que no me escuchas... Sólo vamos a dormir, mira te prometo que...

-No -Interrumpió Luna- Ya te dije que no, y sí, ya sé que vas a decir que vamos a dormir y que nada va a pasar y todo eso... Y sé que es cierto, eres toda una caballera -Luna sonrió al notar la cara de la otra- Pero aún no creo conveniente que compartamos una cama

Gabrielle se entristeció- Yo sólo quería pasar más tiempo contigo

Luna se conmovió ante el rostro abatido de su acompañante y se acercó a abrazarle, de inmediato sintió a la francesa pegarse a ella- Y tendremos suficiente tiempo para ello... Pero ahora sólo estamos saliendo y no somos...

- ¿Es eso? -Gabrielle separó el abrazo abruptamente y miró a la Ravenclaw- Bien -Gabrielle se mordió el labio antes de animarse a hablar- Luna... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Luna sonrió muy alegre- Estoy muy halagada... Pero No

Gabrielle tuvo que sacudir su cabeza un par de veces- ¿Perdón?

- No... No quiero, al menos no por ahora -Aclaró

Gabrielle abrió varias veces la boca- Pero... Pero... ¿Porqué? -La francesa se cruzó de brazos

Luna la miró alegremente- Porque me acabas de hacer sentir halagada y el día de hoy me hizo sentir feliz... -Luna endureció sus facciones- ... Pero lo que hiciste en el bar no fue nada lindo... Mirar a otra estando junto a mi... Me encantas Gaby, me gustas mucho... Pero además de hacerme sentir feliz y halagada... Quiero que me hagas sentir única y especial... Y justo ahora... No me siento así...

-Te estoy pidiendo que seas mi novia... Vas a ser la única... Y lo que pasó fue... Una tontería... Y no se va a repetir... -Gabrielle sonaba desesperada

Luna sonrió- ¿Crees que me siento única y especial cuándo me propones noviazgo en medio de un pasillo tétrico, solitario y un poco maloliente, debo añadir? Y ya me habías dicho el "no va a volver a ocurrir" ¿Piensas que debo creerte?

Gabrielle no supo que contestar, sólo desvío su mirada un poco avergonzada

-Gaby -Llamó Luna- Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor, eres francesa y una chica encantadora -Luna se acercó tranquilamente a la francesa y con sus manos tomó los brazos de la otra y deshizo la postura de la francesa. Luna colocó las manos de Gabrielle sobre su cintura mientras sonreía.

Gabrielle le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio un ligero beso en la nariz- Solo pido una cosa... Quiero... Emm... -Gabrielle buscaba la palabra en su mente- ¿únicas?

-Privacidad

- ¡Si! Quiero privacidad. Tú ya has dicho que te gusto y tú a mi... Mucho... No veo razón para estar con otros

- ¿Tú lo cumpliras- Inquirió Luna

Gabrielle asintió- Si... Pero mantén todo contacto físico innecesario al margen de esa pelirroja

Luna sonrió, los celos de Gabrielle era algo que le encantaba- Mientras tú mantengas tus ojos en su lugar y no en el cuerpo de algunas... Damas... Yo lo haré -Luna observó que Gaby asentía- Entonces buenas noches y hasta mañana Gaby -Luna se aproximó a la francesa y le dio un beso en la mejilla dejando sus labios sobre la mejilla de la otra más tiempo del necesario, se separó y continuó su camino por el corredor

* * *

-Gaby... Por favor... Quiero dormir -Imploró por 4 vez Fleur

-No soy "Gaby", no soy una niña -La menor desvío tan sólo un momento sus ojos de la revista que leía y continuó con su lectura- Y aún no dormiré

Fleur se quitó la sábana de la cara y se sentó en la cama molesta- Eres increíblemente odiosa... ¿Qué tanto lees?

-No es de tu incumbencia -Gabrielle cerró su revista y observó con cautela a su hermana mayor- Por lo que me enteré lo tuyo con la Gryffindor va bien

Fleur sonrió- Cómo debe de ser -Y sin querer hablar más de ello se dio media vuelta para intentar dormir una vez más

Hermione subió las escaleras con gran pereza, no tenía ánimos de enfrentarse a todas las preguntas que le harían, deseaba acostarse a dormir y meditar un par de cosas. Por primera vez en toda su vida la señora gorda no le pidió la contraseña para abrir la entrada, la mujer únicamente se dedico a escrutiñarla con la mirada, Hermione supo que eso no era un buen augurio. La sala común aún tenía un buen número de alumnos pero Hermione ignoró los murmullos y caminó en silencio hasta su habitación.

Apenas entró se sacó la ropa y se puso cómoda para intentar dormir, era un hecho que su relación con Fleur no era más un secreto, ahora debía lidiar con sus amigos y la manera en la que reaccionarían.

- Hermione

La castaña giro la cabeza y observó que Ginny se asomaba con los ojos ligeramente hinchados y un semblante triste- Ginny ¿Pasa algo?

La castaña se levantó de la cama un poco preocupada por su amiga y se aproximó a ella.

Ginny se sonrojo al notar el cuerpo de la castaña con poca ropa, trató de disimular y desvío su mirada- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? -La pelirroja notó que la habitación estaba vacía- ¿Sólo estás tú?

Hermione asintió- Creo a mis compañeras no les hace mucha gracia estar conmigo

Ginny torció la boca- Son unas tontas... -La pelirroja caminó y se sentó en el borde la cama- ¿Porqué estás con Fleur? -Se animó a preguntar

La castaña se sintió incomoda ante el cuestionamiento- Es una pregunta complicada -Dijo mientras se rascaba la ceja, tenía que medir sud palabras con Ginevra- Ella es especial y me gusta mucho

- ¿Te parece muy bonita? -Ginevra apretó el puño con fuerza

La castaña sonrió y asintió- Pero no es solo por eso, Fleur también es muy inteligente

- ¿Estás consiente de que es muy extraño? ... Tu relación con Fleur

Hermione asintió- Sé que todo el mundo cree que le he hecho algo para que esté conmigo, sé que es muy difícil pensar que soy suficiente para ella y también...

Ginny interrumpió el discurso de su amiga- No, yo no creo eso... Yo creo que ella te ha hecho algo -Ginny observó que su amiga se notaba confundida- Es que tú no te pudiste fijar en alguien así... -El tono de voz de Ginny subió ligeramente- Ella no es buena para ti... Ella no es para ti... Sólo te está usando, está jugando contigo

-Ginevra -Hermione se puso de pie para mirarla- Yo sé protegerme muy bien... No necesito una niñera... Fleur es lo que quiero -A la castaña le costó trabajo pronunciar esas palabras mientras veía la ilusión de Ginny despedazarse- Quiero a Fleur... No te pido que lo comprendas pero si que lo respetes

Ginevra se puso de pie conteniendo sus lágrimas y caminando hacía la puerta con el corazón abatido y los sentimientos confusos- Eres un lobo... ¿Ella lo sabe?

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro al ver a la pelirroja usando todo tipo de recursos a su mano- Si, ella lo sabe y lo acepta

Ginny se sorprendió ante la declaración pero asintió- Espero que ella sepa lidiar con eso... Pero sobre todo espero que tú sepas lidiar con ello

La pelirroja no dijo más y salió de la recámara, Hermione observó que se retiraba y torció la boca un poco, sabía que Ginny tenía razón, si había alguien que le molestara la licantropía era a Hermione y aunque Fleur conocía su condición aún le faltaba mucho por saber. Necesitaba hablar con alguien que le orientará, necesitaba hablar con la Madre de pansy, Oriana.

* * *

Fleur estaba sentada desayunando en la mesa de los leones, su día había empezado muy feliz a pesar de que la gente la miraba constantemente. Su novia estaba a un lado de ella consumiendo su desayuno mientras leía un libro muy grueso. Había notado la falta de amabilidad que la pelirroja le profesaba pero poco le importaba e incluso disfrutaba verla enojarse cuándo la veía aproximarse de manera cariñosa a la castaña.

La francesa unto un poco de mermelada en su tostada y le dio una mordida felizmente. Se acercó y beso la mejilla de termine dejándole en la mejilla migajas de pan. La castaña sonrió y le dio un beso a Fleur en los labios. La rubia observó que su novia se metía de nuevo en su lectura. Observó que el chico pelirrojo la miraba intensamente pero cuando sus miradas se encontraron, el chico desvío la vista rápidamente.

Fleur continuó inspeccionando la mesa. Harry estaba demasiado ocupado viendo a una chica que Fleur conocía como "Señorita Chang" y ahí estaba Luna, su futura cuñada sentada a un lado de Hermione, no se había percatado en que momento la rubia menor se había instalado en la mesa. Aquello le recordó a su hermana menor y se dedicó a observarle un par de minutos.

Para ella era demasiado obvio que entre su hermana y Luna algo había pasado, tenían un constante juego de miradas y sonrisas. Fleur dejó de observarles y giro la cabeza hacía dónde su instinto le marcaba, ahí había cierta chica de cabellos oscuros observándola, Fleur se sintió incómoda y cambio el rumbo de su mirada.

Tomó la mano de Hermione y la sacudió, una vez que estuvo segura de obtener la atención de la castaña se recostó sobre su hombro y cerró los ojos aspirando el olor. Pudo sentir que Hermione le besaba la cabeza y comenzaba a pasar su mano por el rubio cabello. La sensación era de tranquilidad, sentía que la Veela en su interior emitía una leve vibración desde el interior- Necesito decirte ciertas cosas -Dijo a penas audible la rubia

Hermione sentía que las miradas se posaban sobre ella y una terrible sensación de incomodidad le causó escalofríos. Recostó su propia cabeza sobre la de Fleur. Desde ese ángulo podía aspirar el adictivo olor a menta. Pronto sintió que se relajaba y que la sensación opresiva del pecho desaparecía, estar en aquella posición la hacía sentir bien, mucho mejor de lo que se había sentido en toda su vida.

Sintió que algo en la parte baja del vientre le cosquilleaba, pero lo ignoró para continuar disfrutando la sensación de paz que Fleur le ofrecía. Con pesadez fue abriendo los ojos, se encontró con Pansy mirándola intensamente, la castaña le sostuvo la mirada hasta que la Slytherin la desvío- ¿Quieres dar un paseo? -Preguntó la castaña

Fleur abrió los ojos y se removió de su posición- Si -Contesto mientras ambas se levantaban de la mesa y se tomaban de la mano

Hermione notó a Ronald observarle atentamente- Nos vemos alrato chicos -Dijo a modo de despedida general. No espero respuesta y comenzó a alejarse con Fleur.

La rubia se sentía guiada pero no puso objeción y siguió a la otra al mismo ritmo. Caminaron varios metros sin decir nada sostenidas de la mano y disfrutando el aire que alborotaba sus cabellos, pasó bastante rato hasta que Fleur se decidió a hablar- Algo te molesta -Sentenció sin mirar a la otra- Puedo sentir que algo te molesta

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior pensando en sud palabras- No estoy segura que... Una relación pública sea buena idea

Fleur detuvo su andar y la miró fijamente unos momentos- ¿Porqué?

- piensalo Fleur... ¿Que crees que tu familia dirá? ¿Y cuándo se enteren de mi "condición"? -Hermione tomó las manos de Fleur entra las propias

La rubia sonrio levemente- Ellos lo saben, les he informado... Mi madre y el consejo quiere conocerte

Hermione estaba desubicada- ¿Lo saben? ¿el consejo?

Fleur asintió- Todos los clanes lo tienen, mi familia es reconocida en Francia no sólo por la fortuna, también por mi herencia Veela. Es un grupo de personas que se encarga de dictaminar si eres conveniente.

Hermione trato de evitar la sorpresa y nerviosismo- ¿Cómo?

- Se trata de una simple cena... No te preocupes -Fleur se acercó y abrazó a la castaña sabiendo los grandes problemas de aceptación que sentía- Ellos no toman mis decisiones... Yo te quiero, y eso no va a cambiar

Hermione asintió insegura- Yo también quiero hablarte de algo... Quiero que conozcas a alguien... Hoy, ir la noche.

-¿Hoy? ¿Es seguro? -Fleur vaciló un momento- ¿quién?

-Estarás conmigo, será seguro -Hermione retomó la mano de la rubia y continuó su caminata- Se llama Oriana, es importante para mi que se conozcan.

Fleur sintió un atisbo de celos cuando una sonrisa apareció de labios de su novia al mencionar el nombre, pero rápidamente se tranquilizó- Entonces quiero conocerle.

* * *

_Sorry por haberme dado a desear... Pero... Pues hay que darse a desear jajajaja. La verdad es que estaba un poco perezosa :P _

_Bueno, si me llevo mi tiempo poder terminar el capitulo, no buscaba donde cortarle y despues ponerle nombre se me dificulto :/ _

_Gracias por todos sus comentarios y apoyos :)_

* * *

**_Agradecimientos:_**

**_Marcedhampir777:_**_ Empiezo a cuestionarme tu circulo social xD tienes amigas extorcionistas y una ex Natashosa xD... Qué onda? XD necesitas nuevas amistades xD Jajajaja Tus comentarios son siempre muy agradables xD te agradezco cada "opinión" xD y si, Luna resultó bastante sexy y fleur... Muy astuta, astuta y sexy (según tus palabras xD) _

_**Lunazul22**: xD no culpes a la pobre Gaby, tiene sus defectillos pero ya hay quien se los corrija y le haga pasar escenas... Complicadas xD _

_**Vale**: xD "soy tuya (ejele como reviewer)" xD jajaja me mato de risa xD y no te preocupes que Luna le hará pasar algunas vergüenzas a Gaby xD y Ginny ya empieza a mostrar un poco de lo que se viene y no te preocupes que no me das ideas (esas ya las tenía) jajaja y si, habrá un capítulo dónde trate la licantropía de la castaña y Fleur también sabes varias cosas, la mamá y familiares de Pansy tendrán mas participación de la que te gustaría xD pero ya lo veras después y gracias por el review! _

_**Ctrogan**: Gracias! No se si lo traduces o tú sabes hablar el idioma, pero me agrada mucho leer tu comentario. _

_**FabiGreen la-que-confunde-los-reviews**: Si, Natasha es aventada pero... Aquí no hay Natasha! X'D me hizo reír mucho, mucho tu review y tu PM xD Jajajaja me hizo el día xD y gracias por comentar! (aunque no sea de aquí) xD_

_**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay**: claro, yo siempre continuo mis fics aunque me tarde :) Gracias por comentar y por seguir la historia. _

_**Karean**: xD lamentablemente para Herms así será, no hay mejor publicidad que dejarte hallar en esa situación. Gracias por estar en todas mis historias :) se agradece _


End file.
